Brothers In All But Blood
by bohogirl
Summary: The forming of Frodo and Merry's bond, leading up to their heartbreaking seperation when Frodo moves to Bag End. Chap 13 up. Complete
1. Love At Second Sight

Disclaimer: ::cries:: I don't own any of them! Wait! I own the healer, but you can take her if you want. I care not.  
  
A/N: I'm not sure how close Tuckborough and Buckland are, but in this story, they are close enough for a half-day's journey.  
  
I have a beta. She's just busy as a bee betaing my other story, (30 chapters) so she hasn't looked at this yet. I looked it over and it seems ok. It'll go to her and we'll see what she thinks, so this could get reposted. If you'd care to help her out as I have ANOTHER story in the works, let me know!  
  
The comment that inspired this story:  
  
pippinmerry: Well, you have done a beautiful job writing about Pippin and I wanted to know if you plan on writing about anyone else? Merry perhaps? You seem to have a strong grasp on the characters themselves and I think you would do a wonderful job.-Belladonna Took  
  
She wrote this after reading my "Pippin Story" as it was affectionately known, so thank her for this! The Pippin Story will be up as soon as my betas are done with it.  
  
LOTR Fan Club Message Board Comments (my screen name there is "pippinmerry"):  
  
Awwwwww! That is just the cutest, Pip! What a great beginning!-Evermind (I thank you!)  
  
AWWW Pip that was great! Poor little Frodo. I know the feeling though. Thanks! ((Pip))-Belladonna Took (You're welcome and thank YOU for the idea!)  
  
Awww! You can't help but love Merry, (especially when he's asleep, lol!) Can you? :-)-Avondster (LOL, no, you gotta love Merry. And what baby ISN'T loved when it's asleep?)  
  
Chapter One-Love At Second Sight  
  
"Uncle," Frodo Baggins said as he sat next to Saradoc Brandybuck in the living room. Saradoc wasn't actually his uncle. They were, in fact, cousins, but Saradoc had been Frodo's guardian for more than a year and it made the lad more comfortable to call him 'Uncle'. The thirteen-year-old looked up at him. "Will Aunt Essy be alright?"  
  
Saradoc smiled at the boy. "She'll be fine, lad. Hobbit lasses have been having babies for years. This one is no different."  
  
Frodo sighed and leaned his head on Saradoc's shoulder. "It's cold in here, Uncle. Can we make the fire bigger?"  
  
Saradoc chuckled. "It is February. Go right ahead, lad." He watched as Frodo added a few logs to the fire.  
  
The healer, Hilga Grubb, appeared in the doorway. "Saradoc?"  
  
He got up and went over to her. "How is Essy? Is she alright?"  
  
"She's fine, sir. And so is your lad."  
  
"It's a boy?" Frodo asked as he ran to Saradoc's side.  
  
"Yes, he is. A strong boy at that." Hilga turned to Saradoc. "You can go in and see her."  
  
"Would you like to come as well, Frodo?"  
  
"Oh, no, thank you, Uncle. I'll see him later," he said, a slight sadness in his voice.  
  
Saradoc looked down at Frodo. "If you're sure, lad." He went with Hilga leaving Frodo alone in his thoughts.  
  
He sat in a chair near the fire. He was happy Saradoc finally had a son. He'd known of their desire for a child prior to his arrival. He knew they loved him dearly, but he couldn't help feeling as though he would be pushed to the side. After all, he wasn't their real son. Frodo sighed, curled up in the chair and fell asleep.  
  
Saradoc left his wife's side a short while later to get his younger cousin. He had noticed a slight sadness pass over the lad at the news and he worried for him. He stopped when he saw the boy sound asleep in a chair. "Frodo," he whispered. He brushed back the dark curls. "Frodo- lad, wake up."  
  
Frodo stirred. "Uncle?"  
  
"Wake up, lad. I want you to met your cousin."  
  
Frodo rubbed his eyes. "Alright." He didn't really want to meant him, but his curiosity got the better of him. "What did you name him?"  
  
"We decided on Meriadoc," said Saradoc, beaming.  
  
Frodo got up and followed him into the bedroom. Esmeralda lay in the bed, a small bundle in her arms.  
  
"Frodo-lad. Come here and meet your cousin."  
  
Frodo walked over and kissed Essy on the cheek. "Hello, Aunt Essy." He looked down at the little hobbit baby. He wasn't entirely impressed.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful, Frodo?" She looked up at him.  
  
Frodo noted her obvious exhaustion, but he also the deep joy at finally having a child of her own. He thought the baby was rather ugly, but he couldn't tell Essy that. "Yes, Aunt Essy. I'm very happy for you."  
  
She reached up and caressed his cheek. "You're a good lad. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful example for my little Merry here." She gazed lovely at her son.  
  
Frodo just smiled before swiftly leaving the room. The sound of a door banging closed echoed through the hallway.  
  
Essy and Saradoc exchanged a look. "Saradoc, I think something's wrong with our Frodo-lad," she said as the baby stirred in her arms.  
  
Saradoc nodded and followed the lad's footsteps. He came to Frodo's room. He could hear a sniffling noise and what sounded like sobs. "Frodo," he said as he entered the room. The boy lay flat on his bed, head buried in his pillow. Saradoc sat beside him and ran his hand over his curls. "Frodo-lad, what's troubling you?"  
  
Frodo sniffled before picking his head up and looking at his cousin. "I don't want to be left behind again."  
  
Saradoc frowned. "Left behind? Wherever did you get such an idea?"  
  
Frodo looked away from his cousin. "My parents left me behind."  
  
Saradoc sighed and hugged the lad tightly. "They didn't leave you behind, Frodo-lad. Just as Essy and I won't leave you either." He pushed the boy away so he could look into his eyes. "Why would think we'd leave you behind?"  
  
"You have your lad now. You don't need me anymore."  
  
Saradoc pulled the boy into his lap. "Yes, we have our lad now, but I think you'd find it hard to get away from us, Frodo." He kissed the boy's dark curls. "If you ever think we're ignoring you, I want you to tell us, alright, lad?"  
  
Frodo nodded and clung tightly to his cousin. "Can I still call you 'Uncle'?"  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Yes. It suits you."  
  
Saradoc laughed. "Then so it shall be. Uncle Saradoc to you, my lad."  
  
"I'm sorry for being such a bother today."  
  
"'Tis no bother, lad." He kissed the boy's head again. "Now, it's growing late. Why don't you get some sleep?" He laid the boy back into the bed and tucked him. "I need you around, Frodo-lad. My son will need someone to watch over him." He kissed Frodo's brow and left the room.  
  
Frodo barely slept that night. The cries of baby Merry echoed through Brandy Hall, keeping the young hobbit awake. He arrived at breakfast the next morning, half awake, his hair up in all directions.  
  
"Oh, my..." said Saradoc. "Frodo, you couldn't sleep last night?"  
  
The boy shook his head. "No, Uncle. I kept hearing the baby cry."  
  
Saradoc smiled. "Yes, he kept half of Brandy Hall up last night, the little scamp. I'm sorry, Frodo."  
  
Frodo nodded and sat down to breakfast. He ate his meal slowly, too tired to notice it got cold.  
  
His sleepless nights continued for a week before he got used to the cries and slept right through them.  
  
When little Merry was a month old, Frodo and Saradoc made plans to travel to Tuckborough. It was Pimpernel Took's third birthday and, as her aunt and uncle, Saradoc and Essy were invited. Saradoc, however, didn't want his wife to make the journey so soon after having the baby.  
  
"Essy, Merry is only a month old. That's far too young to be taking on a journey from Buckland to Tuckborough!"  
  
"We traveled there before I had him to Pearl's birthday, we can travel there now."  
  
Saradoc sighed at his wife's logic. "Maybe none of us will go now."  
  
Frodo, who hadn't been listening to the conversation too closely, perked up at those words. He leapt up from his spot by the fire and ran to Saradoc. "Please, Uncle. I want to go."  
  
Saradoc sighed. It was two to one. "Alright. We'll go."  
  
The next day, they traveled down the road to Tuckborough. Frodo sat silently in the back, not paying attention to Saradoc and Essy's conversation as most of it focused on Merry, a topic Frodo was loathed to discuss. He laid down and shut his eyes, calmed by the sounds of the Shire.  
  
"Frodo. Frodo-lad, are you sleeping?" Essy asked a short while later.  
  
"Oh, no Aunt Essy. I'm sorry." Frodo sat up.  
  
Essy smiled. "Would like to hold Merry the rest of the way?"  
  
Frodo scowled inside. He didn't really want anything to do with the lad. He wasn't even sure he liked him, but he hadn't shown any sigh of that yet. He smiled. "Alright, Aunt Essy."  
  
He was handed the sleeping babe. He looked down at the lad. Merry didn't nearly as ugly as he had that first night and he couldn't help, but smile at the content look on the baby's face "Hello, Merry," he whispered. "You know, I think I do like you, when you're sleeping."  
  
Merry opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes not fixing on anything until they landed on Frodo. He held his gaze at the older hobbit before cooing softly. He began to wave a fist in the air.  
  
Frodo looked down at the baby and let out a slight laugh. He held out a finger to lightly brush the lad's cheek, but the little fist got to it first. It gripped the finger tightly. Frodo smiled. Merry's skin was very soft and he found it hard not to gently rub the small hand around his finger.  
  
Essy looked back at the boys and smiled. "Looks like our boys are bonding, Saradoc," she whispered.  
  
"Our boys?" he asked turning his head slightly to Essy.  
  
"Yes. I do think of Frodo as ours."  
  
Saradoc smiled. "He is ours, Essy."  
  
"The poor lad's been through so much. I hope we can provide what he needs."  
  
"As do I. Ah. There's Paladin, waiting for us."  
  
Frodo stood carefully after the wagon came to a stop. He handed Merry back to Essy before hopping out of the back. "Hello, Paladin!"  
  
"Frodo! Look at you." Paladin hugged the lad close. "Got a new young friend I see."  
  
Frodo thought for a moment. "Yes. Yes, I do. Merry and I are great friends." 


	2. Brother

Disclaimer: I don't THINK I'm related to Tolkien (unfortunately), so they aren't mine.  
  
A/N: I've only edited the first 2 chapters. I'll probably be posting one chapter a week (Saturdays most likely).  
  
More LOTR Fan Club Board Comments:  
  
Yeah! Great story Pippinmerry! I love reading about Frodo and Merry as much as Pippin. Thanks-Belladonna Took (And I love writing about them almost as much as Pippin.)  
  
Oh, what a great chapter! Eager for the next one!-Queen of Gondor (Awww, thanks Queenie!)  
  
Even cuter than the last one! *goes all mushy* I just love baby Merry and your writing's so good!-Evermind (Who doesn't love baby Merry, and thank you so much!)  
  
*Elvish bow* Good chapter! These two are cuties!-Lothithil(not only a bow but an elvish one at that! Yes, they ARE cute aren't they?)  
  
This is sooo cute! *wants to adopt baby Merry & little angel Frodo*- Avondster (I'm sorry, but you can't. You can baby sit if you want to though.)  
  
Great story line PM!!!! I love to think of Merry at two!!!!!! :)-Silivren Ithildin (Merry at two is just too cute to comprehend!)  
  
Chapter Two-Brother  
  
Frodo awake in the night to find his door slightly open. "Who's there?" he called out hoarsely.  
  
"Frodo!" called out a small voice.  
  
"Merry? Is that you?" He sat up. In the pale light of the moon, he saw two-year-old Merry standing beside his bed. "What do you need, Merry?  
  
"Can't sleep."  
  
"You can't sleep?"  
  
The small hobbit shook his head. "Sleep with you?"  
  
Frodo sighed. "Get in." He pulled back his covers as his cousin crawled in. "Why can't you sleep?"  
  
Merry curled up next to his cousin. "Wanted to sleep with you. Mummy say no."  
  
"Oh. I see." Frodo had to smile. Merry had developed a deep attachment to Frodo over the last two years and vice versa. The elder cousin had quickly gotten over his feelings of resentment. Merry filled a void left by his parent's death. "You're mother just doesn't want you to get used to sharing your bed." He looked down at Merry. "How did you get out of your crib anyways?"  
  
Merry looked up at Frodo. "Climbed," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
Frodo pulled the little hobbit close to him and kissed his soft curls. "Go to sleep, Merry," he whispered. Soon the two were asleep.  
  
"Time to get up, Merry-lad!" Essy said, as she entered her son's room the next morning. She was shocked to see her son wasn't in his crib. "Merry?" She ran from the room into the kitchen. "Saradoc, have you seen Merry? He's not in his crib."  
  
Saradoc looked up. "He's not?" He thought for a moment. "Have you checked with Frodo?"  
  
"Why would he be with Frodo? He should be in his crib!" She was becoming hysterical. "He's only two, Saradoc!"  
  
Saradoc crossed the room to his wife. "I'm sure he's fine, Essy." He kissed her on the forehead. "Come on. Let's see if Frodo knows where he might be."  
  
The two walked down to Frodo's room. Saradoc slowly opened the door in case the lad was still sleeping. He smiled when he saw his cousin and his little son sound asleep together. Merry was wrapped up in Frodo's arms. "Essy, he's fine." He opened the door a little more to show his wife. "He must've come here in the middle of the night."  
  
"Oh? You really think he got of the crib on his own?" Essy entered the room and walked over to the bed. She pulled back the covers and removed Merry from Frodo's arms. "Come with Mummy, Merry."  
  
Merry started to cry. "No!"  
  
Frodo awoke and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?" He looked up and saw Saradoc standing by the door, Essy standing beside his bed, and Merry, crying in his mother's arms. "What happened?"  
  
"You know, Frodo. You...you took him from his bed and worried me so." She held Merry to her, ignoring his protests.  
  
"Aunt Essy, I didn't, really! He came in here last night and..."  
  
"He's only two, Frodo. How did he get out of his crib?"  
  
Frodo shrugged his shoulders. "Climbed."  
  
Saradoc moved to stand behind his wife. "Essy, stop. You're overreacting. Merry is fine." He smiled at his son who was still sobbing. "Just a little cranky after being woken up. Go and have some breakfast now, alright?"  
  
Essy held Merry tightly to her and kissed the top of his head. She shoot one final look at Frodo and left the room.  
  
Saradoc sighed. "I'm sorry, Frodo. She's been a bit...on edge lately." He sat on Frodo's bed. "She doesn't mean it."  
  
Frodo drew his legs up in his arms. "You believe me, don't you Uncle?"  
  
Saradoc smiled. "Yes, I believe you. Merry's a bright lad and he is getting a little big for that crib. Wouldn't surprise me if this wasn't the first time he got out. I do wonder why he did it though."  
  
"He told me he couldn't sleep and that Aunt Essy told him he couldn't sleep in my bed with me." Frodo looked down at his sheets for moment before returning his gaze to Saradoc. "Is she really mad at me?"  
  
"Don't worry. Essy loves you. I'll talk to her. Get dressed and come to breakfast." He reached out and ruffled Frodo's hair. "See you in a bit."  
  
Frodo got out of bed and slowly got ready for the day. He hoped the longer he took, the less time he'd have to spend with Essy. He loved her and hadn't meant to upset her, but he found it hard to say no to Merry, especially in the wee hours of the morning. He sighed. "Well, it's been done. Either way, someone would've been upset," he said to himself.  
  
He entered the dining hall and quickly sat down. Essy placed his plate in front of him before turning back to Merry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Essy. I didn't...I didn't mean to worry you." He looked down at his plate. "You won't..." He looked up at her. "You won't send me away will you?"  
  
Essy turned from her son. "Oh, Frodo-lad." She went over and hugged him. "I didn't mean to make you think that. I know you didn't mean to worry me. I'm sorry I was so cross with you." She kissed the top of his head and sat next to him. "I see how Merry looks up to you. You're a wonderful big cousin, Frodo." She took his hand in her's. "Thank you for that."  
  
Frodo smiled. "You're welcome, Aunt Essy."  
  
Essy turned to her husband. "I think we should tell him, Saradoc."  
  
Saradoc smiled and nodded. "Yes, we should."  
  
Frodo looked at them, very confused. "Tell me what?"  
  
"Frodo-lad, it seems that you'll be getting a new little cousin in a few months."  
  
He looked at Essy. "Aunt Essy, you're...you're going to have another baby?"  
  
She smiled and brushed back Frodo's hair. "Yes, lad. Merry will have a little brother or sister."  
  
"That's wonderful, Aunt Essy!"  
  
She stood up and kissed him again. "Be a good lad and finish up now, alright?"  
  
"Frodo!" squealed Merry as his father released him from his highchair.  
  
Frodo picked him up and set him on his lap. "Good morning, Merry- Mer."  
  
The little hobbit giggled at Frodo's nickname for him. "Play with you today?"  
  
"Of course, Merry. We'll play today."  
  
"Sleep with you?" he asked, gazing up at Frodo.  
  
Frodo looked from his cousin to Essy. "That depends on what your mother say, alright? And no climbing out of your crib tonight if she says no."  
  
Merry shook his head. "No climbing."  
  
Essy looked down at her boys. "We shall see, Merry-lad."  
  
Frodo quickly finished his breakfast. After putting his plate away, he took hold of Merry's hand and the two walked outside. Merry let go and ran quickly towards the Brandywine River. Frodo managed to grab him before he got to the shore.  
  
"Merry, you can't go in the river. You don't know who to swim."  
  
"You teach me?" Merry gazed up as his cousin. His grey eyes wide with anticipation.  
  
"I will, but we'll have to wait a little while. And your parents have to say yes."  
  
Merry smiled and held up his arms. Frodo took the cue and lifted the little hobbit up, holding him closely. He rested his head on the light brown curls and smiled. "Merry, I hope your brother or sister is just like you."  
  
Merry pulled away. "Brother?"  
  
"Yes, you might get a brother."  
  
The little hobbit shook his head vigorously. "No." He pointed at Frodo. "Brother."  
  
Frodo smiled. "We can brothers, Merry. We can be brothers."  
  
Merry smiled and laid his head on Frodo's shoulder. 


	3. Loses

Disclaimer: ::cries:: I don't own them, wish I did.  
  
I know you're reading! ::Thanks here enhanced statistics:: Best ten bucks I've ever spent. If you like it, PLEASE review! I've finished this story (13 chapters) and I'd be more inclined to look over my other chapters quicker if I know people like it.  
  
Cpsings4him-Awww! Thanks for reviewing! I thought little Merry was sweet too. He was fun to write, but it's hard to keep him from sounding TOO grow up. I don't know too many two-year-olds.  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
Waaaah. Poor lil Merry and Frodo and Essy and everyone! :-( TY for another gorgeous chapter!-Evermind (Yes, poor everyone, especially Essy. It's hard to lose a baby.)  
  
Awww...Little Merry. Very sad and sweet-Orangeblossom Took (Yes, little Merry. Very sweet.)  
  
Poor little Merry! What a good cousin Frodo is! That was great Pip.- Belladonna Took (Isn't he, though? Frodo is a great cousin! Thank you!!)  
  
*sniffles* A sad, yet wonderfully written chapter! Awww, I'm so glad I was your inspiration, that means so much to me! I am glad that you are writing a Merry inkling, for you wrote the Pippin one with such great expertise! So, this inkling will be just as good, or even better! Really looking forward to the next chapter!-Queen of Gondor (She inspired me by commenting on my Pippin story. It made me want to finish this one. Thank you, Queenie!!! ::hugs::)  
  
Chapter Three-Loses  
  
Frodo walked into the kitchen one morning to find Saradoc talking quietly with his father, Rorimac, the Master of Buckland.  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
Both hobbits looked up at the lad as he come to the table.  
  
"Frodo-lad, sit down please," Saradoc said. "We have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" He ran to Saradoc's side. "Is Merry alright? Is Aunt Essy alright?"  
  
"Frodo-lad, calm yourself. Merry is fine, and Essy will be. She...she lost the baby." Saradoc looked down at the table.  
  
"Frodo, I'm going to need you to mind Merry today. Can you do that for me?" asked Rorimac  
  
"Yes, Uncle Rory." He thought for a moment. "So Merry wouldn't get a little brother or sister?"  
  
"No. And the healer says there will be no more children." Saradoc ran a hand through his hair. "Merry will be our last child." He placed his head in his hands as his father got him a glass of water.  
  
"Frodo, Merry is in his room. He doesn't know, so please don't tell him."  
  
"Yes, Uncle Rory." He looked at his uncle and his cousin for a moment before leaving be with Merry.  
  
Merry hung half out his crib, struggling to get down, when Frodo walked in.  
  
"Merry, you'll hurt yourself!"  
  
The little hobbit giggled as Frodo lifted him up in his arms. "Frodo! See! I climbed!"  
  
"Yes, yes you did." He held Merry close to him. He had been looking forward to getting another little cousin, but it seemed that wouldn't be happening. "I love you, Merry," he said, as he hugged him tightly.  
  
Merry didn't quite understand, but he enjoyed being in Frodo's arms so he held on just as tightly. He felt his cousin's tears fall on his back and he pulled away, gazing up at Frodo. "Frodo, why you crying?"  
  
"Oh, well..." Frodo thought for a moment. He wasn't supposed to tell Merry and he didn't want to upset him. "You hugged me so tightly I thought I would burst!" he said with a smile.  
  
Merry giggled.  
  
"There you two are," said a voice behind them.  
  
Frodo turned to see Berilac Brandybuck. The four-year-old was the son of Merimac Brandybuck, another of Frodo's cousins.  
  
"Beri? What are you doing here?" He put Merry down, and knelt before the lad. "Does your father know where you are?"  
  
"No. Everyone's too sad about the baby."  
  
Frodo sighed. He hoped he didn't end up watching half of Brandy Hall's children. "Why don't you stay with Merry and me for a while? We'll find your father and tell him."  
  
The little hobbit looked at Merry and frowned slightly. "Does Merry have to be with us?"  
  
"Don't you like your cousin?" Frodo asked with a slight smile.  
  
"He's alright, I guess, but he's a baby."  
  
Frodo laughed. "You were too, Beri." He ruffled his curly hair. "You'll like him someday. He is your cousin, and cousins are something you should cherish."  
  
Beri thought for a moment. "If you say so, Frodo," he said with a shrug.  
  
The three young hobbits spent most of the day together. Frodo found he enjoyed looking after his two little cousins. Beri also found an ally in Merry when the two tackled Frodo into a mud pile.  
  
Frodo frowned at the two little hobbits. "That wasn't very nice of you two," he said, as he picked bits of dirt out of his hair.  
  
"Frodo need a bath!" squealed Merry, sending Beri into a fit of giggles.  
  
"You were right, Frodo. Cousins are fun!"  
  
Frodo slept soundly that night. Watching the two hobbit lads had wiped him of much of his energy, but, all in all, he had enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
It was in the middle of the night when Frodo felt his bed shake slightly. He turned over and saw Merry crawling in. "Merry? What's wrong?"  
  
"Bad dream." The little hobbit made his way up onto Frodo's chest.  
  
"What did you dream, Merry?" He ran his hand lightly over the soft curls.  
  
"Mummy gone." He buried his face in Frodo's side.  
  
"Why would your mother be gone, Merry-lad?"  
  
Merry looked up at his older cousin. "Not see Mummy today."  
  
Frodo sighed. None of the elder hobbits had let Merry see his mother that day. He should've known the lad would notice. "Your mother is fine, Merry." He kissed the top of his head.  
  
"You can see her tomorrow."  
  
Merry began to cry. "I want Mummy now."  
  
Frodo held his cousin as he sobbed. "It's alright, Merry. I know. I know you want your mother," he said trying to sooth his cousin.  
  
Merry stopped crying after a while. Frodo wiped the remaining tears away. "All better?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. You take me to Mummy, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo thought for a moment. He wasn't even sure where Essy was. "I don't know, Merry. She may be sleeping."  
  
Merry's lower lip trembled. "Please Frodo."  
  
Sighing, Frodo got out of bed and picked up Merry. "Let's find your father first." He went down to the living room. Saradoc sat by the fire, a drink in his hand. "Uncle Saradoc?"  
  
"Frodo-lad?" He noticed Merry in his cousin's arms. "What wrong?"  
  
"Merry wants to see Aunt Essy."  
  
"Oh, Merry-lad." Saradoc took his son from Frodo. "You miss your mother?"  
  
Merry nodded as he buried his face in father's chest. "Want Mummy."  
  
Saradoc sighed. "Alright. I shouldn't have tried to keep you from her. You want to come too, Frodo-lad?"  
  
Frodo nodded and followed them down the hall. Essy had been moved into a guest room, he noticed.  
  
Saradoc opened the door slowly. Essy lay in the bed sleeping. "Now, Merry, I need you to be..."  
  
"Mummy!" Merry said as he squirmed out of his father's arms.  
  
Essy woke up just as Merry reached her side. "There's my little Merry," she said softly, running her hand over his hair. "I missed you, dearling."  
  
"Missed you too, Mummy." Merry scrambled up into the bed with little difficulty considering how small he was. He snuggled up next to her. "Mummy? You alright?"  
  
Essy smiled at her son. He'd be their only child now, and especially dear in their hearts. "Yes, I'm alright now that you're here."  
  
Merry sat up and looked at Frodo. "Stay with Frodo tonight?"  
  
Essy started to cry. Saradoc swept Merry up off the bed and handed him to Frodo before turning to his wife. "Shh, Essy. He doesn't know, love." He held her hand and brushed back her hair, soothingly. He turned back to Frodo. "He can stay with you tonight, lad."  
  
Frodo nodded and left the room, carrying a surprised Merry in his arms. "Come on, Merry, you can stay with me tonight."  
  
"Why Mummy cry, Frodo?"  
  
"Well..." Frodo thought for a moment. He didn't want to be the one to tell Merry he wouldn't be getting a little brother or sister after all. He wasn't even sure the lad knew he almost got one to begin with. Frodo remembered their talk by the river the day he found out. "She's just happy we get along so well," he said with a smile.  
  
"Me too," Merry said as he put his head on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
The two returned to Frodo's room and got back into bed. "Time for bed, Merry-lad. No more bad dreams."  
  
Merry shook his head vigorously. "No bad dreams." He yawned and was soon fast asleep beside his cousin.  
  
Frodo brushed back the little hobbit's curls and kissed his forehead. "Oh, Merry. If only you knew what you lost today." He soon drifted back into a deep sleep. 


	4. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I want to own them, but I don't.  
  
Emerald of Long Cleeve-Exactly! Nothing better than cute hobbit children. This chappy is also sad so, break out da tissues!  
  
Agent Pip-As a general rule, the ROTK soundtrack makes me cry, LOL. Tip: Don't listen while reading this one either. Poor Merry, I'm so mean to him.  
  
I LIVE for feedback, so please review! I KNOW you're reading!  
  
LET'S GO ORANGE! ::chants:: repeat repeat repeat!  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
*sniff* Poor Merry. Brilliantly written chapter, pippinmerry!-Queen of Gondor (Awww, yes, poor Merry!)  
  
Waaaaah! Poor li'l Merry! Good one Pip, even if you did lie! :-D-Evermind (Yeah, didn't mean to lie but I couldn't help it! Thanks!)  
  
Aww! Yeees, Hobbit angst, always fun to write, isn't it? :-) I'm sorry, am I being sadistic?-Avondster (Nah, not sadistic. Hobbit asnt is easy to write for some...strange reason. I guess because they are so free with their emotions?)  
  
(((((((Merry))))))) Poor, little one! :)-Silivren Ithildin (Yeah, poor Merry. Let's all hug him!)  
  
Chapter Four-Forgotten  
  
Merry bounded into the kitchen. "Good morning, Frodo!" he said, going to Frodo's side.  
  
Frodo didn't look up from his plate. "Morning, Merry-lad."  
  
The little hobbit looked curiously at his cousin. Had Frodo forgotten what day it was, he wondered? "Frodo!" He tugged at his older cousin's sleeve.  
  
"Merry-lad. I'm trying to eat. We'll talk later." He gently took the small hand from his sleeve. "Go eat your breakfast." He tousled Merry's hair.  
  
Merry couldn't believe it. Frodo apparently had forgotten. He scowled and sat in his chair.  
  
"Now, Merry-love. What kind of face is that to make on such a wonderful day?" Essy said, kissing the top of her son's head.  
  
Merry just shrugged and picked at his food.  
  
Essy sighed and turned to Frodo. "What are your plans for today, Frodo-lad?"  
  
"I promised Beri I'd teach him how to swim when he turned six. It was too cold on his birthday a few weeks ago, but today looks nice enough."  
  
Beri, who was sitting next to Frodo, smiled up at his cousin. "Really, Frodo? Today?"  
  
"Yes, Beri. Today." He hugged the little hobbit to his side.  
  
"Mother and Father will be very surprised when they get back from Aunt Geri's! I miss them. They've been gone forever!"  
  
"Just two weeks, Beri," Frodo said with a smile.  
  
Merry frowned at his plate. He's eyes filled with tears and he tore from the room.  
  
"What's wrong with Merry, Frodo?" Beri asked, taking a hold of Frodo's arm.  
  
"I don't know, Beri. He's probably just upset he can't learn for a few more years." He kissed the light brown curls. "Don't worry, he'll be fine at his party later today."  
  
Merry headed for his room. He threw himself on his bed and sobbed. Frodo had forgotten. "I turn four today, Frodo. Don't you remember?" he whispered.  
  
"Now, we can't do too much, Beri. Merry's birthday is today, remember?" Frodo asked as he led the lad down to the shore of the river.  
  
"Of course I remember. He is my cousin, Frodo."  
  
Frodo laughed. "Yes, and cousins are..."  
  
"Something you should cherish," the two said in unison.  
  
Beri giggled. "Can we start now?"  
  
"First, you have to take off your shirt. We don't want you to get it wet."  
  
Beri complied and than ran straight into the river.  
  
Luckily, Frodo was fast and quickly caught up with him. "Now, Beri. You have to wait for me. It's shallow by the shore here, but it gets deeper. We don't want the river to swallow you up." He lightly tickled Beri.  
  
Beri giggled and nodded. "Alright, Frodo." He looked down at the river and poked one foot in. "It's cold."  
  
"Yes, yes it is. Come on, we have to be quick remember?"  
  
The two cousins stayed in the river for about an hour. Frodo was able to show Beri where the river was too deep for him to stand, and how to tread water before it was time to go in.  
  
"But, Frodo, we didn't finish!" Beri exclaimed as Frodo dried him off.  
  
"I know, but we can't forget about Merry can we?"  
  
Beri thought for a moment. "No, we can't."  
  
Merry watched them from his room. He sniffled at the sight of his favorite cousin and Beri laughing together. "Frodo's my brother, not Beri's." He watched as the pair returned to Brandy Hall, Frodo with his arm around Beri. His little heart broke at the sight. "Not anymore." He wiped away the tears that covered his face. After a quick glance at his door, Merry opened the window and clamored outside. With one last glance at Brandy Hall, the little hobbit ran toward the forest.  
  
Merry quickly got lost in the deep darkness of the forest. He ran for what seemed like hours before collapsing in exhaustion. The hobbit sobbed as he lay on the ground. He didn't notice the air get colder. He didn't notice the rain. He didn't even hear the thunder as it boomed around him. All his thoughts were on getting as far away from Frodo as possible, since he was sure his older cousin didn't love him anymore.  
  
Frodo and Beri were very worried. Merry hadn't appeared at luncheon. When Essy had gone to see what was keeping him, she found his room empty and his window open.  
  
Hobbits from all over Buckland were now searching for little four- year-old.  
  
"Saradoc, where could he have gone?" Essy sobbed.  
  
"Shh, love. They'll find him." He struggled to keep himself composed for his wife, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over.  
  
Frodo felt a bit guilty. He had been ignoring Merry recently and he hadn't told him happy birthday. Perhaps that's why he left, Frodo thought. "Oh, Merry," he whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Frodo-lad, it isn't your fault," said Saradoc. "I don't know what got into the lad's head, but this wasn't your doing."  
  
"But it was, in a way. I haven't spent nearly as much time as I usually do with him. I've spent more time with Beri, what with his parents away and all, than the one cousin I consider my brother." Frodo sighed and looked out the window. "I didn't say happy birthday."  
  
Saradoc moved toward his cousin as if to comfort him, but he wasn't fast enough. Frodo strode to the front door and went out in search of his little cousin.  
  
Beri sat very still and watched as Frodo left. He suddenly felt very guilty. If his parents hadn't gone on their trip, Frodo would've spent all that time with Merry, instead of him. If he hadn't asked Frodo to teach him to swim, Merry wouldn't have been upset. If it wasn't for him, his little cousin wouldn't have run away.  
  
He started to cry. Beri suddenly found himself in his beloved grandfather's lap. He sobbed into his shirt. "Will he be alright, Grandfather?"  
  
"Let's hope so," Rorimac murmured into Beri's ear as he rubbed his back.  
  
Frodo ran out to met the other searchers. The rain had started hours before and nearly all of them were drenched. "Where can I look?"  
  
The elder hobbits looked at the younger one. "No where. Go back inside, lad," one of them said. In the dark, Frodo couldn't tell who it was.  
  
Frodo looked toward the Old Forest. It was dark and imposing. Not even the Brandybucks dared to enter it. "Have you looked in there?" He could tell by their faces, they hadn't. He didn't give it a second as he walked into the forest.  
  
A lantern was useless in the rain. The occasional flash of lightening provided the only light Frodo had. "Merry! Merry, are you in here?" he called over the roar of the rain.  
  
Merry lifted his head off the ground. He could've sworn he heard his cousin's voice, calling his name. "Frodo?" he whispered.  
  
Frodo was getting desperate. Merry had been missing for far too long at this point. "Merry? Come on, Merry, where are you?"  
  
"Frodo?" came the quiet answer.  
  
Frodo ran towards the sound and found Merry, soaking wet, and very cold. "Oh, Merry." He knelt down and swept his cousin up in his arms. "Merry, you're alright."  
  
Merry clung tightly to Frodo's shirt. "I'm scared, Frodo." He'd fallen asleep and finally noticed the lightening, frightening him.  
  
"Come on, Merry. Everyone's worried." He started to get up, but Merry wriggled out of his cousin's grip.  
  
"No." He backed up against a tree.  
  
"Merry, come on. It's pouring out. You need to get inside."  
  
Merry shook his head. "You don't care."  
  
Frodo was very startled at this. "Merry." He knelt down to his cousin's eye level. "Whatever made you think I don't care about you?"  
  
Merry lowered his eyes. "You've been spending more time with Beri, and you didn't want to talk this morning, and..."  
  
Frodo placed his hand under Merry's chin and lifted his head up. "And what, Merry-lad?"  
  
"And you forgot my birthday."  
  
"Merry." He pulled his cousin back into his arms. "I didn't forget. I would never forget." He kissed Merry's wet head. "I'm sorry I haven't seen spending with you lately, but Beri just misses his mother and father. They'll be back soon and we can spend more time together."  
  
Merry sniffled and looked up at Frodo. "I thought you'd didn't want me for a brother anymore."  
  
"Never, Merry." He looked right into Merry's eyes. "I will always consider you my brother." He cradled Merry in his arms and stood up. "We should get back, Merry-lad. Everyone is worried."  
  
Merry nodded sleepily. He made himself comfortable in Frodo's arms and fell asleep.  
  
Essy took her son from Frodo's arms when the two were back inside. "Merry. Merry-love."  
  
The little hobbit woke up. "Mother," he said before falling asleep again.  
  
Essy kissed Frodo repeatedly before taking Merry to his room to get into dry clothes and into bed.  
  
Frodo walked slowly to his room. He was very tired and very wet. After changing into his night clothes, he quickly fell asleep.  
  
His sleep was short lived as a small, warm body crawled in next to him.  
  
"Merry," he said, slightly surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Merry just snuggled up closer to Frodo and fell back asleep.  
  
Frodo smiled and brushed back the curls. He frowned when he found them to wet and the small hobbit's head quite warm.  
  
"Merry? Do you feel alright?" 


	5. Tooks!

Disclaimer: Don't own em. ::cries::  
  
AN: I hope I don't make Merry seem too 'old'. The idea to use Regi and Ferdi came from lindelea1. They are Tolkien's characters but she had the brilliant idea to us them as regular characters so I just want to thank her for the idea and ask you, if you haven't already, to read her stories! Hippy Hobbit-Isn't he though? All four-year-olds are cute. I think I want one, for like a minute.  
  
Ianar-Aww, glad the happy parts make up for the sad parts. Wanted to comment on your review of my other fic (A Little Help...) THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I do have a favor to ask. I emailed this to you as well. I was wondering if you would like to look over the Sam chapters in my other story. I don't want Sam to seem 'off'. You'll probably find modern language in this story, too. ::begs for forgiveness::  
  
emerald of long cleeve-It was fun to write. Can't go wrong with little hobbits, especially Merry. Um, uh...::give a box of tissues:: You'll need em. Maybe not this chapter, but later ones.  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
Awwww! Cuter than cute! Love it! I didn't know his uncle was called Meri too! Nice touch! :-D-Evermind (Yup, yup. I think I give everyone but Frodo a nickname. Thank you!!)  
  
Pip that is so cute. Poor little Merry. I know how he feels. Great job! ((Pip))-Belladonna Took (Aww, thank you! Poor Ferdi actually. Merry's the one with the problem and Ferdi knows it.)  
  
Aww, I loved the chapter! Eager for more!-Queen of Gondor (:-) Thank you!)  
  
That was very cute can't wait until you do chapter 6-vaires (Aww, thank you!)  
  
*hugs Merry and Ferdi* How cute!! :)-Silivren Ithildin (Aren't they thought? Cute little hobbitses.)  
  
Cute! Little Merry is just too sweet for words! And what tricksies Frodo and Regi are! :-)-Avondster (Yes, but they are good tricksies)  
  
Chapter Five-Tooks!  
  
Merry wasn't very happy about his current situation. He had been pulled from his cousin's bed late in the night because of a high fever. Now, he had been stuck in bed for the past few days, and to top it off, he'd spent most of his birthday shivering and wet in the woods until Frodo had rescued him.  
  
"Now, Merry, you just stay in bed. When you're all better, we'll have your birthday," Essy said, kissing his forehead. "You still have a small fever, but you'll be over it soon I'll wager."  
  
A short while after his mother left, Merry saw the door creek open. Berilac stepped sheepishly into the room. "Hello, Merry," he said softly  
  
"Hello, Beri. Why are you here?" Merry asked, slightly hostile.  
  
"Wanted to see you." Beri stepped to the side of Merry's bed. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, just stuck in bed."  
  
Beri frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, Merry. I don't want to take Frodo from you."  
  
Merry looked at his older cousin. "I know, Beri," he whispered  
  
"We're leaving Brandy Hall, my parents and me." He looked at his feet.  
  
Merry sat up quickly. "What? Why?" He and Beri weren't exactly close, but they were cousins.  
  
"I don't know, but we are. You won't have to worry about me any more." Beri looked at Merry one last time before leaving the room.  
  
Merry laid back on his pillow. At that moment, he knew he had hurt both his cousins by running away.  
  
His mother came into his room later that day. "Mother, why is Beri leaving?"  
  
Essy smiled down at her son. "He's just moving into a different home. He'll still be in Buckland, love."  
  
"Won't be the same though. I'll miss him. You didn't answer me. I asked 'why'."  
  
Essy brushed back her son's curls. "Uncle Meri wants to get away from everything here. He's not to be Master so he sees no reason he can't break off on his own."  
  
Merry frowned. "I don't want Beri to go."  
  
Essy kissed her son's head. "You'll still see him, love. Now, get some more sleep. You should be able to get up tomorrow. We'll celebrate then. And we're off to se Uncle Paladin in a week."  
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot." He smiled. "Frodo's going, too. Right?"  
  
"Yes, now sleep." She pulled his covers up around him and left the room just as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Beri and his parents had left Brandy Hall the day after they celebrated Merry's birthday. The four-year-old sobbed, despite the fact they would be only five minutes away. He was used to finding Beri without leaving Brandy Hall.  
  
The ride to Tuckborough the next week seemed twice as long to Merry. He was eager to see his Took relatives as he hadn't seen them in over a year. "Mother, are we there yet?" he asked for twelfth time  
  
"No, Merry. Just like the last time you asked."  
  
"Hush, Merry. Don't bug your mother," Frodo said as he looked up from his book. "Come here and I'll read to you."  
  
The trip seemed to go much quicker after that and before long, they were at the Took's home.  
  
"Hello! Good to see you!" Paladin said in greeting.  
  
"And you," replied Saradoc as he got out of the wagon. "Where's that new niece of ours?" he asked as he helped Essy out.  
  
"She's hardly new, Saradoc. She's nearly a year now."  
  
"Hello, Uncle Paladin!" Merry exclaimed as he ran into his uncle's arms.  
  
"Merry, my lad." He picked him up in his arms. "Heard you had quite the adventure on your birthday."  
  
Merry scowled. "You told?" he asked his parents.  
  
"Ah, don't worry, Merry. I'm sure you aren't the first little Brandybuck to run headstrong into the forest." He put Merry down and turned back to Paladin and Essy. "I'm afraid we're a bit cramped in here. Regi and Ferdi are here," he said referring to two of his Took cousins.  
  
Frodo's face lite up. "Regi's here?" Reginard Took was barely a year younger than Frodo. They had been close for a time until his father had relocated to the Great Smials to serve the Thain.  
  
"Yes, lad. I knew you'd be happy to here that."  
  
Merry wasn't quite so happy by the news. "Ferdi's here?" He scowled. Ferdibrand Took was just a year younger than Merry, but was the cause of some annoyance to the Brandybuck.  
  
"Merry, mind yourself," Saradoc said. "They come as pair?"  
  
Paladin laughed as they headed into the Took home. "Yes. They aren't quite so different from Merry and Frodo here. Can't find one without the other."  
  
Merry took hold of Frodo's hand. "Do we have to go inside now, Frodo. I rather like it out here."  
  
Frodo turned to Saradoc who nodded. "Come on, then, Merry. Let's go."  
  
The pair walked slowly through the sweeping land.  
  
"Does Uncle Paladin own all this?"  
  
"No, not all of it, Merry-lad." He knelt down behind the little hobbit. "Just the part his home is on and the fields he works. The rest belongs to other families."  
  
"Frodo! Paladin told me you were coming!" called a voice behind them.  
  
Frodo turned and smiled. "Regi!" He stood up and went over to the approaching hobbit. "Good to see you again!"  
  
"And you!" The two hugged.  
  
"Merry, come over and say hello to Regi."  
  
Merry walked over slowly and looked up the elder hobbit. Regi was nearly as tall as Frodo. He looked very wise to the little hobbit, with his brown curly hair and dark blue eyes. Merry found himself just staring up at him.  
  
"Merry," Frodo said, "It's not nice to stare."  
  
"Hello, Regi," he finally managed to say.  
  
Regi knelt down in front of Merry. "Hello, Merry!" He turned around and called, "Ferdi, come on now."  
  
A little scrap of a hobbit slowly came towards them. Ferdibrand Took looked nothing like his cousin. He had a light colored hair that was rare for hobbits which sharply contrasted with his deep, dark eyes. "Hello, Frodo." He stood by Regi's side as he stuck his fingers in his mouth.  
  
"Ferdi," Regi said sternly. "Out."  
  
The little hobbit responded quickly.  
  
"Now say hello to Merry like a proper lad."  
  
"Hello, Merry," he said quite reluctantly.  
  
"You've grown Ferdi. It's nice to see you." He looked over at his younger cousin. "Merry, say hello to Ferdi."  
  
Merry rolled his eyes. "Hello, Ferdi."  
  
Frodo exchanged a glance with Regi. "Well, why don't the four of us head back. It's nearly time for luncheon. Regi, I'd like to ask you something." He pulled his friend ahead, leaving the two younger hobbits to follow.  
  
"They don't like each other do they?" asked Regi.  
  
"No, and that's surprising. My Merry likes everyone."  
  
"So does my Ferdi." They both looked back at their cousins. The two were walking silently behind their older cousins.  
  
"I have an idea, Regi!" The two put their heads together and started cooking up an idea.  
  
Merry looked over at Ferdi. The almost 3-year-old had his fingers in his mouth again. "Baby," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Ferdi looked over at Merry. "No, you." He pointed a wet finder at Merry.  
  
That was all the two said to each other on the way back to the Took home.  
  
"Paladin," Frodo called as they entered the family room. "Regi and I have a question."  
  
"Perhaps I have an answer," Paladin said with a smile.  
  
Frodo and Regi sat side by side across from Paladin. "Well, Uncle, Frodo and I haven't been able to talk much for a long time now. I was thinking he and I could share a room. To help us catch up, you know. Merry and Ferdi are close in age so they could share a room as well."  
  
The two little hobbits glared at Regi, but neither one said anything. They would wait for Paladin's response.  
  
"I don't see why not. If Saradoc and Essy have no objections."  
  
The Brandybucks smiled. "Sounds wonderful," Essy said.  
  
The two young hobbits weren't quite sure how to react. Their dear older cousins were abandoning them. They exchanged a look. It seemed they were in the same boat.  
  
"Uncle, I don't..." Merry started, but a hand was clamped over his mouth. He glared up at Frodo. Frodo mouthed 'sorry', but his hand right over Merry's mouth.  
  
"I know you don't know Ferdi that well, Merry. Now you can get to know him."  
  
Ferdi looked like he wanted to add something, but Regi had moved to his side. Not wanting to have his older cousin silence him, he wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea, lads. Maybe it will help Merry get over Beri moving away," Saradoc said with a grin.  
  
Merry scowled at his father, but he knew there was no use fighting it. He and Ferdi would have to spend the night in the same room. 


	6. Realization

Disclaimer: Not mine. Tolkien's. Lucky.  
  
Estella Brandybuck-Glad you don't think he seems too old, phew. As for him and Ferdi, well, keep-a-reading!  
  
Hippy Hobbit-Isn't he cute? Little Ferdi! My brother sucks his thumb and he's 19. Scary, but that's where I got the idea from.  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
((((Pip)))) That was great Pip. You are doing a wonderful job with Merry and Frodo-Belladonna Took (Awww, thank you!!!)  
  
Excellent chapter! I'm amazed at how much you write in so short of time! Keep it going!-Queen of Gondor (When the muse hits, it doesn't stop! Thank you!)  
  
Wonderful again PM!!!!!! :)-Silivren Ithildin (Thank you again!)  
  
Aw, Yay! Another gorgeous chapter! And no 'hobbit angst' this time! (Well, not much) lol!-Evermind (Hobbit angst is fun though! Thank you!)  
  
Loved it. There is a chapter 7 right? Can't wait.-vaires (Oh, but of course.)  
  
Great chapter! Can I adopt your Merry and Frodo? :-)-Avondster (Sorry, they aren't mine to begin with, and if they were, I'd want to keep em.)  
  
I am considering doing a fic about Regi and Ferdi in the Great Smials. It would take place around the same time as this fic and go up to around the time Pippin becomes Thain if not further. Anyone like the idea?  
  
Chapter Six-Realization  
  
It turned out, not only did they have to share a room, but a bed as well.  
  
"You'd better not kick," Merry said as he and Ferdi were put to bed later that night.  
  
"Now, Merry, be nice," Essy said.  
  
"Yes, Mother." He looked over at Ferdi who was squirming from Regi's grip.  
  
"Good night, Merry-love." She kissed his brow before turning to Ferdi. "Good night, Ferdi."  
  
Regi turned to his little cousin. "Say good night."  
  
"Night, Miss Essy."  
  
"Good enough," Regi said with a chuckle, as Essy left the room.  
  
"Frodo, why can't I stay with you?"  
  
"Merry, Regi and I haven't seen each other in a long time. You can stay with me any time you want at Brandy Hall. Now." He kissed the top of his head. "Be nice to Ferdi."  
  
"Alright, Frodo," he said with a sigh.  
  
"That's my Merry-lad. Good night."  
  
The two little hobbits were left alone in the room. Merry rolled over and looked at Ferdi. "You'd better not kick," he repeated.  
  
"Regi says I don't."  
  
"Regi lets you stay in his bed?"  
  
The little hobbit shrugged. "Yes. Merry, why do you hate me?"  
  
Merry thought for a moment. He didn't really hate Ferdi and he felt bad for making him think so. "I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do. You told Frodo." The little hobbit turned to look out the window.  
  
Merry frowned. He remembered that day. The Brandybucks had traveled to Tuckborough a little over a year before to see the Thain. Ferdi had followed Merry everywhere as Regi was with his parents visiting an elderly aunt.  
  
"I hate him," Merry said.  
  
"Now, Merry, he's just a little hobbit like yourself."  
  
"He follows me!" Merry crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't like him."  
  
"Yes, you do. Be nice to him, alright, Merry?"  
  
Merry sighed. "Alright, Frodo."  
  
Merry was very amazed that the hobbit remembered the words. He had been barely two at the time. He felt bad, knowing that Ferdi had overheard. "I'm sorry, Ferdi." He laid back in the bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Ferdi looked around the dark room. Now that his roommate was sleeping, he was scared. He planted himself right next to Merry and soon fell asleep, his head on Merry's shoulder.  
  
Regi was the first one in the room the next morning. He smiled at the sight of Ferdi laying half on top of Merry. Merry had had his arm around the smaller hobbit. He smiled when Frodo entered the room. "Looks like it worked, Frodo."  
  
They extracted their respective cousin. "Time to get up, Merry-Mer."  
  
Merry yawned and stretched. "Good morning, Frodo."  
  
While Frodo was warmly greeted, Regi was not so lucky.  
  
"No! I want Mama!" Ferdi hollered.  
  
Regi hung his head. "I know, lad. Come on. Please, Ferdi." He looked his cousin in his eyes. "For me?"  
  
Ferdi shook his head and dove under the sheets.  
  
"Is he always like that in the morning?" Frodo asked as he helped Merry get dressed.  
  
"Yes. Quite a challenge for his father when he can be bother to deal with him. Usually I can get him up, but..." He looked down at the lump under the covers. "Not today I guess. He's been like this since his mother..." He looked over at Merry.  
  
"Merry, why don't you go into the kitchen and tell your parents good morning," Frodo said.  
  
"No, what happened to Ferdi's mother?"  
  
Regi sighed as he pulled back the covers and got Ferdi out of the bed. He held the little hobbit as he cried. "She...she died, Merry. Just a few months ago."  
  
Merry frowned. He couldn't imagine losing his mother. "I'm sorry, Ferdi." He went over and held the smaller hobbit's hand. "You have to get up. We can't play if you're in bed."  
  
Ferdi looked over at Merry, his eyes were red from tears. "We can play?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You don't hate me?"  
  
"No, Ferdi. I don't hate you."  
  
Ferdi nodded and let Regi help him get changed.  
  
Later that day, Regi and Frodo struggled to keep up with their two active cousins.  
  
"And to think, we wanted them to be like this?" Regi said as they watched the two little hobbits engaged in a wrestling match. "I think I liked it better when they weren't talking."  
  
Frodo smiled. "Yes." He chuckled. "Cousins. I remember one day when I watched both Merry and Berilac. They decided to throw mud at me."  
  
"Throw mud?" said Merry as he and Ferdi came over, both of them quite dirty. "Why throw it when you can play in it?"  
  
Frodo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, my. We're going to be in a lot of trouble for letting them get this dirty."  
  
Regi sighed and nodded. "Good thing his father isn't here. He'd have a fit."  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't be too mad at you, Regi. He is barely three after all."  
  
"Not at me, at Ferdi."  
  
Frodo raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, knowing there were two little hobbits presents.  
  
The two younger hobbits exchanged a look before throwing themselves on their older cousins.  
  
It wasn't long before all four hobbits were muddy, but very happy. Merry and Ferdi fell asleep on their cousins' chests, very exhausted after a day of play  
  
Frodo and Regi lay on the ground side by side, content at the peace that fell over them with the two younger hobbits sound asleep.  
  
Frodo looked down at Merry. He still liked to watch the little hobbit sleeping, just as he had four years before when he feel in love with his cousin.  
  
"I think I like them better like this," Regi said with a smile. "I remember when Ardy was this small," he added, referring to his five-year- old brother Everard.  
  
"Where is he anyways? I'm surprised he didn't tag along as well."  
  
"He wanted to stay with Father, and he's too young."  
  
Frodo chuckled. "And Ferdi isn't too small?"  
  
"We came here for Ferdi. Uncle Ferdinand has been wrapping himself up in his work lately. All but ignoring his son. Mother suggested a visit here, but someone had to come with him."  
  
"You."  
  
Regi nodded as he gently rubbed his cousin's back. "We've just told everyone I wanted to visit Uncle Paladin. We didn't want anyone to talk and have Ferdi hear."  
  
Frodo sighed. "People do seem to forget that children have ears too. Come on, Reg, we'd best get this two inside and cleaned up before dinner."  
  
The two stood up as best they could without disturbing the sleeping hobbits. Ferdi, ever the light sleeper, awake and looked up at his cousin. "Hello, Regi," he said as he got comfortable in his arms.  
  
"Oh, so you are awake. You can walk then." He swung the small hobbit onto the ground. "Almost time for dinner, and you need a bath, you little mud puddle."  
  
Ferdi giggled and went over to Frodo's side. "Merry! Wake up." He tugged at the cuff of Merry's trousers.  
  
Merry stirred and woke up. He looked down before wiggling out of Frodo's arms. He grabbed Ferdi's hand and the two ran ahead of their cousins.  
  
Frodo laughed at the sight. Both were very dirty and their dirt- streaked hair was sticking up in all directions from sleep. "We are in so much trouble, Regi."  
  
"We should try and catch them. Get them washed up before they're seen."  
  
Frodo nodded and soon they had two wet, younger cousins slashing everything in sight.  
  
"I think I liked them better dirty," Regi said as Ferdi kicked his legs, sending water in all directions. "Ferdi, stop that please."  
  
Merry giggled. "I like being dirty, too. Regi, did you know that Frodo is my brother?" He stood up rather quickly and would've slipped if Frodo hadn't grabbed him.  
  
Regi raised an eyebrow. "Is he now?"  
  
Merry nodded, his wet curls falling into his eyes. "My brother. No one else's, right Frodo?  
  
"Yes, Merry." He poured another cub full of water over the hobbit's head.  
  
Merry sputtered and brushed his hair out of his face. "Frodo!"  
  
"Alright, you're as clean as you're going to be. Come on." He wrapped a towel around his cousin and took him out of the bath. "So, you two are friends now."  
  
"Yes, good friends, Frodo. We're staying in the same room again, right?" The little hobbit looked over at Ferdi who was speaking in soft tones his older cousin.  
  
"If you want to." He finished dressing Merry and grabbed a comb. As gently as he could, he combed the knots out of Merry's hair. "There. Much better." He kissed the top of his cousin's head.  
  
"Well, they're clean and presentable, but our clothes are still very dirty. You two run along to dinner. We'll join you in a bit," said Regi, sending the two younger hobbits away.  
  
Regi and Frodo cleaned up the bath and themselves before joining their family for dinner.  
  
"When do you return to Brandy Hall?" Regi asked as they headed toward the dining room.  
  
"Soon, I'd imagine."  
  
"You really told Merry he's your brother?"  
  
Frodo stopped. "That's quite a subject change, Regi."  
  
"I'm sure you meant well by it, but it will only hurt him in the end."  
  
Frodo stared at his friend is disbelief. "Hurt him? What are you talking about?"  
  
Regi sighed. "It just will hurt him, Frodo. Thinking of you as his brother. What's going to happen if you leave? Just think about it, alright? Before you keep this up." He didn't wait for Frodo's response and he went into the dining room.  
  
Frodo stood in his spot. Regi's words had cut right to the heart of the matter. He'd been asked by several Baggins to come and live with them. He'd actually been considering taking one of them up on the offer. He found it strange none of them had wanted him after his parents had died, and now, all of a sudden, he was a prize to be won, but he rather liked Old Bilbo Baggins. But would such a move hurt his younger cousin? He could only hope it didn't  
  
AN: I'm posting Chapter One of "Beginnings and Endings" if you want to read it. It's about my favorite little hobbit, Pippin! 


	7. You Can Never Have Too Many Cousins!

Disclaimer: And no. I didn't gain the rights since my last update so...they're still Tolkiens.  
  
Estella Brandybuck-yeah, poor Frodo and Merry and everyone. Yup! They'll be friends for a long while.  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
That's great Pip. Very well done. Little hobbits are so cute!-Belladonna Took (Aren't they? I want a little hobbit!!)  
  
I think you're doing just fine at writing little Merry. I can't have too much Merry. :-)-Avondster (No you can't have too much Merry. Thanks!)  
  
You're splendid at writing about Merry!!!! Great chapter!-Queen of Gondor (Awww! Thank you!!!)  
  
That was great I liked it can't wait until chapter 8-vaires (Aw, thank you!!)  
  
Aw, cuteness!! And did someone mention another Pippin inkling?! Can't wait!!!! :-D-evermind (LOL, yup. Thanks!)  
  
Excellent, Pip, I agree with Merry, you can't have too many cousins!!!! So cute!!! :)-Silivren Ithildin (No, you really can't. I just love little Merry.)  
  
Chapter Seven-You Can Never Have Too Many Cousins!  
  
Frodo didn't speak much to Regi the rest of his time at the Took home. The few words spoken were void of their usual friendly nature. This wasn't lost on their younger cousins.  
  
"Why aren't you talking to Regi, Frodo?" Merry asked one night.  
  
"We...He said..." Frodo sighed. He couldn't tell Merry exactly why. "We just aren't, alright Merry? Don't worry about it." He kissed Merry's forehead and left the room.  
  
Merry looked over at Ferdi. "What did Regi tell you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Merry frowned. "I don't like this. We're leaving tomorrow. They should talk."  
  
Ferdi nodded as he yawned. "Will you come to my birthday party?"  
  
"Really? When?" Merry sat up in the bed. He'd never been to a birthday party outside of Buckland that wasn't a family member's.  
  
"May. You can met my father, if he's there."  
  
Merry was slightly confused. He didn't understand why a father wouldn't be at his son's birthday. "I'll come," he said, softly.  
  
The two smiled at each other. A flash of lightening danced by the window. Both little hobbits became wide-eyed. They exchanged a glance before running next door to their cousins' room.  
  
Merry scrambled under the covers and snuggled up next to Frodo.  
  
"Merry? What's wron..." A rumble of thunder tore through the quiet night. "I see. It's alright, Merry-lad."  
  
Regi had a similar conversation with Ferdi. He looked over at Frodo and Merry. He'd regretted his words over the past few days, having watched the two cousins. He knew now that Frodo wouldn't do anything to hurt Merry. He tried to break the silence. "Why didn't we think of this earlier, eh, Frodo?" he said with a laugh.  
  
Frodo didn't say anything. He silently brushed back Merry's curly locks.  
  
Merry looked up at Frodo. "Didn't you hear Regi?"  
  
"Shh. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Frodo, come on now. This isn't right. I'm sorry, alright?"  
  
Frodo sat up and glared at Regi. "Come on, Merry. We'll sleep in the other room." He gathered Merry in his arms and left the room.  
  
Regi sighed as he held Ferdi closer to his side. "Baggins are so stubborn."  
  
"Regi? What's wrong?"  
  
"Ferdi, just go to sleep. Don't worry." Regi kissed the top of his head and fell back asleep.  
  
"Tooks are so stubborn," Frodo spat.  
  
In the other room, Merry struggled not to cry as his cousin angrily redid the sheets he and Ferdi had thrown aside. "Frodo, please."  
  
Frodo looked over at his cousin. He soften when he saw the tears. "Merry," he said as he went over and put him in his lap. "It's alright. Don't cry. I'm not mad at you."  
  
Merry laid his head against Frodo's chest. "Why are you mad at Regi?"  
  
Frodo sighed. He put Merry down in the bed before getting in next to him. "I'm not mad at Regi."  
  
"Yes you are. You didn't answer him just now. And he said sorry."  
  
"He just said something I didn't like. No matter how many times he says he's sorry, it won't make up for it. Now get back to sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow."  
  
The next morning, Regi managed pull Frodo aside with a little help from Merry and Ferdi. "Frodo, please. I said I was sorry."  
  
"I just can't believe you'd think I would hurt Merry. I love him like a brother."  
  
"I see that now, Frodo, and I'm sorry. I just..." He ran his hand through his hair. "I just don't want to see either of you hurt is all. It would kill Merry if you ever left."  
  
"What makes you think I would leave? I love being in Buckland. Sure, the hobbits there can be a bit strange at times, but..." He shrugged. "I like that."  
  
"I heard Bilbo Baggins is thinking of taking you on as his heir. He doesn't want those Sackville-Baggins getting their hands on Bag End."  
  
Frodo smiled. "Can you blame him?"  
  
"Not really," Regi said with a laugh.  
  
"Look, Regi, when the time comes for me to leave, I'll talk to Merry. I wouldn't just leave him behind. And I'd always be there for him, if he needed me." He walked over so he and Regi were side by side. "I guess you just don't understand, Reg. You have three sisters and a brother. Merry and I, we just have each other."  
  
Regi nodded. "I didn't understand. Until now, and I'm sorry, Frodo. Really. Believe me."  
  
"I do. And I'm sorry, for the way I've been acting. I should've just talked to you." Frodo held out his hand. "Friends still?"  
  
"Friends still." Regi smiled as he shook the hand.  
  
They walked into the kitchen and saw Ferdi and Merry shooting glances at them. Frodo walked over and hugged Merry. "We're friends now, don't worry," he whispered.  
  
They left shortly after breakfast. Merry and Frodo waved good bye to their friends until they were just dots on the horizon.  
  
"Mother, can I go to Ferdi's birthday?" Merry asked, standing up in the back of the wagon.  
  
"We'll see. Sit down, Merry, before you fall."  
  
"It's in May. He invited me. My first party outside of Buckland that isn't family." He pulled himself up higher so he was almost eye level with his mother.  
  
"Yes, love. Now sit down. I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"Merry, come sit next to me, alright?" Frodo said. Merry plopped himself down beside his cousin. "So you and Ferdi are good friends now?"  
  
Merry nodded enthusiastically. "Are we cousins? Me and Ferdi? Are we?"  
  
Frodo thought for a moment. "Yes. I think you are. Third cousins or something along those lines, I believe. Too complicated to explain." He looked down at Merry. "Why? Does that matter?"  
  
"Just wondering. I like having cousins as friends." He leaned against Frodo. "Like you and me."  
  
Frodo smiled at Merry. "So, you know we're cousins and not really brothers?"  
  
Merry nodded. "I know, but it's fun to pretend we're brothers."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
They sat side by side much of the journey. As they approached the border of Buckland, Merry suddenly jumped up. "Frodo, look! It's Beri!"  
  
Frodo looked up and saw Beri playing silently by himself. "So it is."  
  
"Berilac, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Saradoc asked, pulling the wagon to a stop.  
  
Beri just shrugged. "Nothing, Uncle."  
  
"Were's your father?"  
  
"He's inside."  
  
"Is there no one for you to play with?" Essy asked.  
  
Merimas come out of the hobbit hole at this point. "There you are, lad. Saradoc? You're back, I see?"  
  
"Hello, Meri. We were just wondering why Berilac here was sitting by himself."  
  
"Oh, well..." he started as Beri ran inside. "He hasn't been too happy since we moved here, I'm sorry to say. Perhaps we should've stayed in Brandy Hall after all."  
  
"Don't worry, Meri. I'm sure he'll be fine. Just have him come over for a visit. I do miss my only nephew."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that. Good bye for now, Saradoc."  
  
"Can Beri really come over for a visit?" Merry asked, standing behind his father. "Can he?"  
  
"Yes. Now sit down, Merry-lad. We're almost home."  
  
Merry sat down next to Frodo again. "I love my cousins!" he said with a nod. "I think we should get them all together!"  
  
Frodo laughed. "You have too many for that, Merry."  
  
"That's silly, Frodo. You can never have too many cousins!" 


	8. Decisions

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I still don't own em. Wish I did because then I would be rich, famous, British, and not sitting here in my living room watching Roseanne while typing up a disclaimer saying I don't own them! ::breathes heavily:: Sorry.  
  
Estella Brandybuck-Isn't he though? Little hobbits are just too freaking cute for words!  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
Oh no! What will happen next! You're writing too fast for me Pip! I can't cope! (Keep it up tho!)-evermind (Faster then a speeding typewriter...thank you!)  
  
Poor little Merry! Beri was not very nice! Great job Pip!-Belladonna Took (Awww, don't be mean to Beri, please! He was just trying to help! Thank you for reading!)  
  
Aww, poor Merry! Wonderful chapter-Queen of Gondor (Yea, poor Merry.)  
  
Ack, poor Merry! Well, if I can't adopt him can I at least cuddle him now? He needs it!-Avondster (Sure, we can both cuddle him!)  
  
What can be said another great one can't wait for the next-vaires(Thank you!)  
  
Chapter Eight-Decisions  
  
Frodo had a sense someone or something was following him, but whenever he turned around, there was nothing there. He had a feeling he knew what it was. Lately, Merry had been following him everywhere he went. Frodo had a feeling the little hobbit knew about Bilbo's offer. He wasn't sure of what to do. He loved the idea of going to live with Bilbo Baggins in Hobbiton. He'd be away from all the bustle that was Brandy Hall, and away from all the little Brandybucks that were constantly under foot. Going to Bag End, however, would mean leaving his dearest cousin behind.  
  
There was a rustling sound behind him. He pretended not to notice and continued his walk towards Brandy Hall when he stopped and spun around. He grabbed a hold of the little hobbit that had followed him and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Frodo, geoff me!"  
  
"Ferdi? What are you doing here?" He looked down in shock to see the five-year-old Took on the ground. He hauled the little hobbit to his feet.  
  
"Me and Regi..."  
  
"Regi and I," corrected Frodo.  
  
"No, you already live here. Regi came with me for Merry's birthday."  
  
Frodo laughed. "Yes, that's right. Merry invited you. When did you get here?"  
  
"A while ago."  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"You sure are full of questions, aren't you?"  
  
"Ferdi, come on now," Frodo said with a chuckle.  
  
Ferdi shrugged. "I don't know. Just felt like it."  
  
Frodo sighed. "Come on. Let's get back before everyone's wondering where you are."  
  
Regi came out of Brandy Hall just as they got to the door. "Ferdi! There you are! Hello, Frodo."  
  
"I'm guessing you lost this." He put his hand on Ferdi's shoulder. "He was following me."  
  
"Ferdi." Regi shook his head and smiled. "Get inside. Merry's looking for you."  
  
"Bye, Frodo. Bye, Regi." Ferdi ran swiftly into Brandy Hall.  
  
"He's full on energy today," Frodo said.  
  
"He hardly ever gets to go to parties outside of Tuckborough. And the fact that it's Merry's seventh birthday, well..." Regi looked at Frodo. "Let's go for a walk."  
  
"Alright. You want to talk about my letter don't you?" Regi was the first person Frodo had written to after Bilbo had made his offer  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I've known for years Bilbo wanted to me stay with him, but since he formally invited me...  
  
"Have you decided yet?"  
  
"No. It's a hard choice Do I stay with Saradoc and Essy who've loved me like a son? They have become my parents. They've called me their lad more then once, and I've almost called them Mother and Father on occasion. Do I go with Bilbo, a relative I love, but don't get to see as often as I like? And then there's Merry. I can't stand the thought of leaving him, but..."  
  
"But...you need a break?" Regi guessed.  
  
"Well, yes, actually. Don't get me wrong, I love Merry and all the other little hobbits that run around Buckland, but there are times I just want peace. I can get that at Bag End."  
  
"I can understand that. Ardy's taken to attaching himself to my leg, and my sisters..." He sighed. "It's bothersome, to say the least."  
  
"Who's here with you two anyways?"  
  
"Just Ferdi and me. Uncle Ferdinand was going to come with him, but he changed his mind at the last minute again. So I offered to go. Nearly broke poor Ferdi's heart. He sees little of his father as it is."  
  
"That's what's making this so hard. No matter what I say to him, if I go, it'll break his heart." He sat down on the grass. "And that's the last thing I want to do."  
  
Regi sat beside him. "He may understand better than you think, Frodo."  
  
"Are you the same person who tried to get me to stop having Merry think of me as his brother?"  
  
"I've had three years to think that over. I can change my mind."  
  
Frodo smiled and looked over at Regi. "Ferdi's taken to calling you his brother, hasn't he?"  
  
Regi sighed. "At Ardy's eighth birthday. He refused to leave my side and no one could get him to bed that night. He only wanted me. He asked me..." He pulled his legs up in his arms and rested his chin on his knees. "He asked me if he could be my brother, like Ardy is. What could I say? He'd only just turned five a few weeks before. There's no way I could say no."  
  
"I know the feeling. Merry was two when he asked me. It was right after Aunt Essy lost the baby. He just seemed so..."  
  
"Serious?" Regi asked, picking his head up.  
  
"Yes, even at two. I think deep down he knew he wasn't going to get a real brother."  
  
"Our little cousins," Regi said with a chuckle.  
  
"They are something. They make it so hard..." Frodo laid back on the grass.  
  
"Hard?"  
  
"Hard to say good bye."  
  
Regi untucked his legs and laid next to Frodo. "So you've decided than?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "I have to go. I need to get away from here."  
  
Regi sighed. "I understand."  
  
"I can only hope Merry feels the same way." He sat himself back up.  
  
"Look, Frodo," Regi said, as he sat up next to Frodo, "He'll be upset at first, but he will understand. And it's not like he can't visit you. When are you going to tell Essy and Saradoc."  
  
"Tonight probably."  
  
"Do you know when you'll go?"  
  
"I'll stay here for a while longer, let Merry get used to it. More than likely, after my birthday. That gives me plenty of time to pack, get my things moved, let Merry get used to the idea..."  
  
"Time to change your mind?"  
  
"That too, but I don't think I will. In all likelihood, Reg, this time next year I'll be living at Bag End."  
  
"You won't come back for Merry's birthday?"  
  
"Oh, of course I will. I won't abandon him that quickly."  
  
Regi stood up. "We'd best get back or they'll be looking for us."  
  
The two started walking back to Brandy Hall, unaware someone had started listening in on the their conversation.  
  
"It'll be a relief to get away from here in the long run. It's so hard to read here, what will all the little hobbits running around...especially one in particular."  
  
"Merry," Regi said with a smile.  
  
"Yes. He's always following me and is under foot. He's very hard to get away from sometimes."  
  
They didn't notice the small form running towards Brandy Hall.  
  
"But you wouldn't have it any other way, would you?"  
  
Frodo smiled softy. He remembered all the times Merry would crawl over to his side and lay next to him. He remembered all the times Merry would curl beside him as read. He remembered all the times he would read to Merry. He remembered all the times he'd turn around and see Merry peeking out at him from behind at tree. "No, I don't think I would."  
  
Meanwhile, in Brandy Hall, Beri was telling Merry all he had heard.  
  
"He said it will be a relief to get away from here, Merry. He's leaving!"  
  
Merry shook his head. "No, he can't leave. He's...he's my brother."  
  
"He is Merry. He says you're very hard to get away from and are always underfoot."  
  
Merry sank onto his bed. "He's leaving because of me?"  
  
"That's what it sounded like. I'm sorry, Merry." Beri placed a hand on Merry's shoulder.  
  
Merry looked at his hands. "I'm the reason he's leaving."  
  
"Oh, I never should've told you, Merry. I'm sorry." Beri didn't quite know what to say. "Come on. Let's go to dinner."  
  
Merry nodded and silently followed his cousin from his room. He saw Frodo sitting beside Regi, laughing. He didn't look him in the eye as he sat next to Ferdi.  
  
"Merry, are you alright?" Ferdi whispered.  
  
Merry just nodded. He wasn't hungry anymore. He looked up when Frodo laughed at something Regi had said. He couldn't take it anymore. The little hobbit burst into tears and fled the room, leaving a group of stunned hobbits behind.  
  
"What was that about?" Frodo asked, not noticing the glare Beri was throwing him. 


	9. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I still don't own em. Wish I did because then I would be rich, famous, British (gotta love that accent), and not sitting here in my living room watching The Simpsons while typing up a disclaimer saying I don't own them! ::breathes heavily:: Sorry...  
  
Estella Brandybuck-Yes, Beri should've stayed and heard more, but he thought Merry should know straight away. He was just trying to help. I actually feel bad for poor Beri.  
  
Emerald of Long Cleeve-Um, happiness. Yes...right. Hm... Poor Merry. You just have to love little hobbits.  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
Aww, poor Merry! I think this is a great inkling! You write beautifully, you know?!? Great!-Queen of Gondor(AWWWW, Thank you!!)  
  
AAWWWW! That was so sweet Pip. I love little Merry and Frodo. ((Pip)) Thanks by the way!-Belladonna Took (I'm glad you love them!!)  
  
Merry! *sniff* (((((((((pip))))))))) you are wonderful at this! Don't ever stop!-Peregrine (I'll have to stop at some point! LOL)  
  
Pip, I'm very glad this isn't the last chapter!!!! Love it! :)-Silivren Ithildin (It is coming up though. :-( Thank you!)  
  
Chapter Nine-Misunderstood  
  
Merry ran to his room and threw himself on his bed, sobbing. He didn't want Frodo to go. He wondered what he could do that would make him stay, and what he had done that made him want to leave in the first place.  
  
"Merry-love? Darling?" Essy entered the room and sat beside her son, gently rubbing his back. "What wrong?"  
  
"My fault," he muttered into his pillow.  
  
"What's your fault?" He sat up and wiped his eyes as she brushed back his hair. "What's your fault, love?"  
  
"That Frodo is leaving."  
  
Essy sighed. She had known about Bilbo's offer and had a feeling Frodo would accept. She also had a feeling Merry would react this way, but had hoped it would happen after his birthday. "Merry, it's not your fault."  
  
"Yes, it is. Beri said..." He sniffled. "He said he heard Frodo saying he'd be glad to get away from me since I'm always following him and I'm always underfoot." He broke into a new wave of sobs. He pushed his mother away as she tried to comfort him and threw himself back on his pillow.  
  
Essy kissed the back of his head. "I'll be right back, love. I need to speak to your cousins."  
  
She entered the kitchen and fixed both Frodo and Beri with a hard gaze. "Frodo, Berilac. A word if you please."  
  
"Is Merry alright?" Frodo asked as the three headed for the family room.  
  
"He's far from alright. Sit. Both of you." She turned to Beri first. "Tell me what you told Merry."  
  
Beri looked at Frodo for a moment before turning to Essy. "I heard Frodo tell Regi he couldn't wait to get away from here. Away from Merry."  
  
"I never said that!" Frodo exclaimed, jumping from his seat.  
  
"Frodo, sit and let Berilac finish."  
  
"He said it'd be a relief to get away from here and away from all the little hobbits running around, especially Merry."  
  
"Thank you, Berilac. Go back to the kitchen and send Regi in here."  
  
"Yes, Aunt." He threw Frodo on last look before speeding from the room.  
  
"Frodo, explain please."  
  
"I decided to go live with Bilbo. Regi and I were talking. Beri didn't hear it all. I don't like the thought of leaving Merry, really. He is always underfoot, but I told Regi I wouldn't have it any other way. I did say I'd be glad to get away from it all, but I never said it was because of Merry. You know I love him."  
  
"When did you plan on telling him you were leaving?"  
  
"After his birthday. I didn't...I didn't want to upset him."  
  
"You did a great job of that," Essy said, coldly.  
  
"Aunt Essy, really...I didn't. Beri obviously didn't hear our whole conversation..."  
  
"Excuse me," said Regi who had appeared at the door. "But Frodo's right. Beri didn't hear it all. Frodo did say he wouldn't have it any other way, Merry being around. He doesn't really want to leave, but..." Regi stopped. He'd listened to most of the discussion from the doorway. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"It's alright, Regi. I was just about to ask you what you heard. Thank you."  
  
"Aunt Essy, please let me talk to him."  
  
Essy sighed and nodded. "I know you didn't mean to hurt him, Frodo. I see how much you love him. You may talk to him. Just try not to upset him any further. It is his birthday tomorrow."  
  
Frodo got up and smiled at Regi as he headed for Merry's room. He hesitated slightly before going in. "Merry?" he said softly as he walked toward the bed.  
  
"Go away," Merry muttered, his face buried in his pillow.  
  
"No. We have to talk, Merry-Mer." He sat down next to his cousin. "Come on. Look at me."  
  
Merry sat up and sniffled. His face was covered in tears and his eyes were blood-shot from crying. "You're leaving."  
  
"Yes, Merry, but not until my birthday."  
  
"Cause of me?" He fixed his grey eyes on Frodo, pleading with his dear older cousin for it not to be true.  
  
Frodo sighed. "No, it's not because of you, Merry. I'd take you with me if I could."  
  
Merry started crying again. Frodo gathered him up in his arms and held him.  
  
"I don't want you to go, Frodo."  
  
"Shh. I know, but..." He sighed. "Merry, I have to."  
  
"I'll be good, I mean it. I'll stop following you. I won't..."  
  
"Hush, Merry." He held his little cousin tighter. "It's not your fault. I love looking behind and seeing you peeking from behind a tree. I love when you sit next to me when I read. I'll miss you so much, but I will coming to visit. And you can visit me."  
  
"I want you here always, Frodo. We can't be brothers if you aren't here."  
  
Frodo pulled Merry away from his chest. He looked his little cousin right in the eyes. "Merry-lad, you will always be my brother. No matter where I go. We are brothers, in every way but blood. Remember that."  
  
Merry buried his face in Frodo's shirt. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere for a while, Merry. I'm not planning to leave until after my birthday."  
  
"Mean old Beri. He lied." Merry laid his head on Frodo's shoulder and sniffled.  
  
"Now, Merry, don't be sour at your cousin. He didn't lie, he just only heard part of a longer conversation. He thought he was helping. Remember, he had to leave you and me behind when he moved, and you still have me, at least for a little while." He pulled Merry back and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"First he leaves, and now you! I won't have any cousins if you all keep leaving me." The little hobbit threw his arms up in exasperation.  
  
"We're still your cousins, Merry. No matter what." He put a finger under Merry's chin and raised his head up so their eyes met. He kissed the little hobbit on his nose. "Now, think you can come back to dinner?"  
  
Merry nodded. "I'm hungry."  
  
Frodo smiled. "I thought so. Come on." He took Merry's hand and the two went back to the dining room.  
  
Beri walked over to them as they entered. He stared at his feet. "I'm sorry, Merry. Really."  
  
"And?" said Merimac, looking sharply at his son.  
  
"And I'm sorry, Frodo."  
  
Frodo knelt down before Beri. "I know, and it's alright, Ber. I know you were just trying to help, but next time," He leaned forward so their faces were just inches apart. "Talk to me first, alright." He kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Beri smiled. "Alright."  
  
"Merry? What do you say?" Frodo asked, pushing Merry forward.  
  
Merry didn't say anything. He just hugged Beri. "Thank you for trying to help me, cousin," he whispered after a moment.  
  
Beri brushed the tears from his eyes as Merry pulled away. He went and sat next to his father who pulled him to his side. "That's my lad," Merimac said, kissing Beri on the top of his head. "No more listening to other's conversations, alright?"  
  
Beri nodded in reply. "Alright, Father."  
  
"Good lad."  
  
Merry sat between Frodo and Ferdi. After a few minutes, he tugged on Frodo's sleeve.  
  
"Yes, Merry?"  
  
"Can I stay in your room tonight?"  
  
"Sure, Merry." He kissed the top of his head. "Sure."  
  
Merry looked over at Beri. He remembered the words his cousin had spoken the day Beri told him he was moving. 'You don't have to worry about me anymore.' He felt bad. He'd never told Beri how much he love him. "Frodo, can Beri stay, too?"  
  
Frodo looked down at Merry and then over at Beri. Merimac smiled and nodded. "Sure, Merry. He can stay, too."  
  
"And.."  
  
"No, Ferdi can stay with Regi."  
  
"How'd you know I was going to ask that?" He gazed up at his cousin.  
  
"I just did, Merry. Eat."  
  
Regi chuckled on Frodo's other side. "Good call. I don't think all five of us could fit in your bed," he whispered. 


	10. Family Talks

Disclaimer: I'm sorry, but I still don't own em. Wish I did because then I would be rich, famous, British, and not sitting here in my living room watching Roseanne while typing up a disclaimer saying I don't own them! ::breathes heavily:: Sorry.  
  
Estella Brandybuck- Yes, they are happy for now. Yeah, I kinda wish I'd made this AU and Frodo stays but alas, I'm not doing that.  
  
*sniffle* Awww, that is such a wonderful chapter! I can't get over the way that you write! So beautifully, you describe everyone's feelings so well! This is an incredibly wonderful inkling, like the others, I'll be sorry when it's finished, but luckily, you have "And All of Tuckborough Will Kneel". Thanks for entertaining us all!-Queen of Gondor (Aw, thank you so much!! Maybe I can keep "And All of Tuckborough Will Kneel" going forever! I'll probably end it when Pippin and Merry leave the Shire but that's a ways off right now!)  
  
Aww Pip you did a wonderful job with this chapter. You made me cry again.- Belladonna Took (I'm sorry. Here's a tissue)  
  
*snif* Very sweet-Orangeblossom Took (Thank you!!)  
  
Wonderful, as usual, Pip!!!!! (((Frodo))) :)-Silivren Ithildin (::hugs Frodo:: Thank you!!)  
  
This is a great chapter, little bit of Kleenex using waiting for chapter 11- vaires (yea, Kleenex is necessary.)  
  
AN: I like this story better then Beginnings and Endings, but that one has more reviews. I guess more people are like me and do a "Pippin" search over a "Merry/Frodo" one, but I know people are reading (hugs her enhanced stats) and I thank you, even if you don't review.  
  
Chapter Ten-Family Talks  
  
Merry spent practically every waking moment with Frodo. For nearly seven months, one couldn't be found without the other. Merry even insisted on spending each night in Frodo's room which lead to some discord in Brandy Hall.  
  
"It's not good for him, Saradoc, to spend each night in Frodo's room. To spend every waking moment with him. He'll miss him that much more when he leaves," Rorimac said one day in late July. "You shouldn't encourage it, son."  
  
"I know, Father, but it's hard to say no. He idolizes Frodo so much..." He sighed and turned away from his father. "I hate the thought of Frodo leaving. It makes me feel as though I've done something that made him hate it here. I tried to be his father, I loved him as a father, and still do, matter of fact, but I guess it wasn't good enough."  
  
Rorimac placed a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. "You did the best you could under the circumstances, Saradoc. You took him in when no one else would. He was lucky to have you."  
  
Saradoc smiled. "And we were lucky to have him. I can only imagine Merry without him."  
  
Rorimac chuckled. "Same here."  
  
Saradoc sighed. "Did I every tell you Essy and I considered formally adopting him at one point?"  
  
"No," Rorimac said, raising an eyebrow. "Why didn't you?"  
  
Saradoc shrugged. "I guess we always thought he'd be here and it wouldn't be necessary." He shook his head. "Our Frodo-lad. I'll miss him."  
  
"Talk to Frodo about this. He's a bright lad." Rorimac patted his son on the back and left him alone in the family room.  
  
Saradoc sat there in his thoughts for hours. He thought of all he and his Frodo-lad had done over the last nine years. He sighed and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "Oh, Frodo-lad. I tried so hard to be what you needed. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough," he whispered to himself.  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
Saradoc turned to see Frodo standing by the doorway. "Frodo-lad. Good to see you." He looked behind Frodo. "Where's your shadow?"  
  
"Aunt Essy caught him." Frodo went to Saradoc's side. "And Uncle, you were good enough."  
  
"You heard me than," he whispered.  
  
Frodo nodded. "Yes, and...you were exactly what I needed. You were there for me, you and Essy, when no one else was. I could cry on your shoulder. I knew I always had a place with you. You became my father, and I love you like a son. That was what I needed...then." He knelt before Saradoc. "Now, I need something different. Something Bilbo can give me, I guess. But I will never forget all you and Essy did for me."  
  
Saradoc smiled at Frodo. "You're a good lad, Frodo. You're welcome here anytime for a visit. And should you ever decide to return for good, your room is always here. Essy and I are always here for you."  
  
Frodo nodded, fighting back tears.  
  
"Lad, save those for the day you leave, alright?" Saradoc gently wiped them away. He kissed Frodo on the top of his head and stood up. "You know, lad, everyone questioned Essy and I taking you in, but I never regretted it."  
  
Frodo stood up and hugged Saradoc. "Thank you, Uncle."  
  
"Oh, you were a joy to have, Frodo-lad." He patted him on the back as he pulled away. "Go on now. Enjoy your last summer in Buckland."  
  
Frodo smiled. "I'll see you at dinner than?"  
  
"Yes, lad. Off with you now." Saradoc watched with a heavy heart as his Frodo-lad left the room.  
  
"Oh, drat," Essy exclaimed as she dropped her third egg shell into the cake batter. "I'll never get this made."  
  
"Do you need help, Aunt?" Frodo said, appearing at her side.  
  
She smiled down at him. "Frodo-lad, I would love your help. I can't seem to keep my mind on making this cake."  
  
"What's it for?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just an important anniversary."  
  
Frodo thought for a moment and then smiled slightly. "The day you took me in. We've never had cake before."  
  
"Oh, I know, lad, but...seeing as how you won't be here next year, I thought, we should remember this year." She reached out and brushed back his hair. "It was such a big day for us all."  
  
Frodo sighed. "Yes, I remember. You two seemed so happy, yet so sad at the same time."  
  
"Saradoc and I had been hoping for years for a child. Then something terrible happened..."  
  
"My parents died," Frodo said, solemnly.  
  
She smiled softly at him and gently caressed his cheek. "Yes, lad. When Saradoc and I learned that there was no one to take you, well, we jumped at the chance. It would mean we'd finally have a child to look after."  
  
"I remember. You were both so nervous. It was like walking on..." He glanced in her bowl. "Egg shells."  
  
"Yes, that was one very quiet night, but I like to think we grew on each other. Then..."  
  
"Then Merry came," Frodo said with a smile.  
  
A sense of peace seemed to come over Essy as she smiled. "Yes. My Merry-lad." She looked over at Frodo. "And than we had two sons. I've always considered you my son, Frodo, and I hope I treated you as such."  
  
"Oh, you did, Aunt. You...you became my mother, when I needed it most." He hugged her tightly. "Thank you."  
  
"Frodo-lad," she whispered as she held him. "My gosh. Where did the time go?"  
  
Frodo backed away and looked at her, puzzled. "Aunt Essy? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you're nearly as tall as me now. Wasn't all that long ago I could pick you clear off the ground."  
  
"You still have Merry for that," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes, but it's different with each child."  
  
"I hope you can forgive me, Aunt." He hung his head.  
  
"Forgive you?" She put her hand under his chin and lift his head, their eyes meeting. "For what, lad?"  
  
"For leaving. For making you and Saradoc think you'd done something wrong."  
  
"Frodo-lad, we know you love being here and that you love us. We know you love Merry. Bilbo can give you something we can't and we understand why you want to leave." She kissed him on the cheek. "It's been a joy having you."  
  
Frodo laughed softly. "I'm not leaving for another two months."  
  
"I know, but I think I shall cry when that day comes. Can't cry now. Have to bake this cake." She looked down at the batter, broken egg shells scattered all over it. "Minus the egg shells."  
  
"Aunt Essy? Why didn't you and Uncle Saradoc ever adopt me?"  
  
Essy sighed. "I don't really have answer for that, Frodo-lad. We thought about it." She looked over at Frodo and smiled. "I guess we thought we wouldn't need it. I can't tell you the number of times I called you my son."  
  
Frodo smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Essy. For everything."  
  
One of Rorimac's assistants appeared at the doorway. "Excuse me, Miss, but the Master wishes to see Frodo in his office."  
  
"You'd best go, Frodo-lad."  
  
Frodo nodded. "I'll be back later to help you, Aunt Essy." He smiled at her before leaving the room.  
  
Essy sighed and watched as her Frodo-lad left the room. "We should've adopted you, Frodo-lad." She turned back to her cake and got back to work.  
  
Rorimac sat in his office later that night. He looked up at the soft knocking at his door. "Come in," he called, knowing who it was. "Frodo, come, sit."  
  
Frodo sat across from his uncle. "You wanted to speak to me, sir?" he asked, nervously  
  
Rorimac smiled. "Calm down, Frodo. This is a friendly visit. I wanted to speak to you."  
  
Frodo calmed down slightly. "About what?"  
  
"Your leaving." The Master of Buckland sighed. "Frodo, the day my son told me he wished for you to come stay with him, I thought it wasn't the best thing for any of you. I thought you should to be with a Baggins. I thought that having you would only make them want a child even more then they already did. I was wrong though." He looked down at his hands.  
  
"Uncle?"  
  
Rorimac looked up at his nephew. "I came to find out none of the Baggins wanted to take you in, at least back then. I don't know why though. You've been a wonderful lad for us. You've done us proud. And..." He stood up and paced a bit. "And you were the best thing for my son and his wife. I don't think I'd have my little Merry-lad without you."  
  
"Excuse me, Uncle, but how do I fit into that? I know enough to know that Saradoc and Essy didn't need me to make a Merry."  
  
Rorimac chuckled softly. "I didn't mean it that way, lad. I meant, you relaxed them. Made them less worried about having a child. Before you know it, we had Merry."  
  
"You did have Beri," Frodo pointed out. He'd noticed how little regard Rorimac seemed to have for Merimac and his son.  
  
"Oh, yes. Little Berilac. He was gift to me...after my wife died." Rorimac seemed to lose himself in some distant memory. "Alas, his father and I disagree about many things so I see very little of my first grandson. And I do miss him. I miss them both, actually."  
  
Frodo didn't quite know what to say. Fortunately the two were interrupted by a knocking at the door.  
  
"Come in," Rorimac called.  
  
A curly head peeked around the corner. "Frodo! There you are!" Merry said, running into the room. "Can you come read me a story?"  
  
"Of course." He stood up and faced his uncle. "Thank you," he said holding out his hand.  
  
"No, thank you, lad." He hugged him. "Now, go read that grandson of mine a story before he bursts." Rorimac ruffled Merry's curls.  
  
Frodo laughed and took Merry's hand, leaving his uncle alone in his office.  
  
"Frodo, why did Grandfather look so sad?"  
  
"Oh, he's just sad he's losing another grandson."  
  
Merry started to comment, but thought otherwise as they made their way to Frodo's bedroom. 


	11. Saying Goodbye, Why Is It Sad?

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I was related to Tolkien. However, I am not. I wish I could've at least met the man. I have sooooo many questions to ask him. ::Sigh:: Maybe someday I'll meet him.  
  
Estella Brandybuck-My loyal reader, I think you!! Wasn't it sad? It was sad to write. I haven't read too many fics dealing with Frodo leaving Buckland. Those that I have read, dealt with Merry's reaction and not the rest of the Bucklanders. I just imagined that after that many years, he got extremely close to Saradoc and Essy.  
  
LOTR Board Comments:  
  
Oh that was so sad yet lovely!-Holly Baggins (Aw,thank you!!)  
  
*sniff* Wonderful, great, amazing chapter! You write so beautifully!! ((((Frodo, Merryy))))-Queen of Gondor (::blushes:: Thank you! ::hugs Frodo and Merry::)  
  
wonderful yet sad chapter Pip!!!!! I love your writing and I hope to read more of your work!!!!-Silivren Ithildin (Aww, thank you!!)  
  
*weeps and cuddles Merry again* Wonderful!-Avondster (Don't we all want to cuddle Merry? Thanks!)  
  
**Sobs uncontrollably** Oh poor Merry! Poor Frodo! Wonderfully sad chapter Pip-Belladonna Took (Here's a tissue. Thank you!!!)  
  
Chapter Eleven-Saying Goodbye, Why Is It Sad?  
  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye then." Frodo stood beside Bilbo's wagon. The day had finally come when he would leave Buckland.  
  
Merry, who had been clutching his father's side, ran towards Frodo. Frodo bent down and enveloped Merry in his arms.  
  
"Don't go, please," Merry pleaded in his ear. "Stay here." He began to sob.  
  
"Oh, Merry-lad." He kissed the side of his head. "I'm sorry, but I have to."  
  
"No." Merry wrapped his arm's tightly around Frodo's neck. "I'll be good, please just don't go."  
  
Frodo looked up into Saradoc's eyes as he came over to the pair. Frodo rubbed the little hobbit's back as he sobbed. "I'm sorry, Merry."  
Saradoc, after a struggle, managed to get his son off of Frodo.  
  
Merry became hysterical at this point. "NO! NO, Father, please don't let him go. Make him stay."  
  
"Calm down, Merry-lad," Saradoc said in a vain attempt to comfort his son.  
  
Merry continued to struggled in his father's grip. He gave a swift kick into his father's shin, causing the elder hobbit to loose his grip. The little hobbit returned to Frodo's arms. "You said we were brothers."  
  
"We are, Merry." Frodo held him at arm's length. "We are brothers in all but blood. Remember that," he said as he hugged Merry tightly.  
  
He had known this would be hard, but he hadn't expected it to be this hard. It broke his heart to see his Merry-lad like this. He wanted to take it all back and stay in Buckland. He wanted to erased the past few months and go back to the way things had been before he'd gotten Bilbo's offer. Tears formed in his eyes as he clutched his dear cousin to him. "I'm so sorry, Merry, but I...I have to go." He felt a hand on his shoulder. Bilbo stood over beside him.  
  
"Let me talk to the lad."  
  
Frodo nodded. He took Merry's hands in his. "Bilbo wants to talk to you. Remember all you've been taught about being a proper lad." He brushed away Merry's tears. "And listen to him. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Merry couldn't find the strength to talk to Frodo again for fear he would start crying again, so he simply nodded.  
  
Bilbo knelt before Merry and smiled softly at the younger hobbit. "Hello, Merry." All he got in response was a sniffle so he continued. "I know how much Frodo means to you. I can see it. And I know how much you mean to him. It hurts him just as much as you. You understand?"  
  
Merry nodded. "Yes," he whispered in response.  
  
"Good lad. Now, I have something I'd like to give to you." Bilbo reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Have you learned to read much?"  
  
"Yes. Frodo, he taught me." He took the envelope from Bilbo and opened it. He looked at the letter inside before returning his gaze to Bilbo.  
  
"What is it, son?" Saradoc asked as Merry handed him the letter  
  
"You know what that is, lad? It's an open invitation for you to come and stay at Bag Eng whenever you want. Just give us a week notice so Frodo and I can make plans to do something excited. How does that sound?"  
  
Merry smiled for the first time since Bilbo had arrived the day before. "Really Bilbo? You mean it?"  
  
"Of course, lad. And call me 'Uncle Bilbo', alright?"  
  
Merry nodded. "Uncle Bilbo. Thank you."  
  
Bilbo smiled and kissed him on the top of his head. He rose to his feet and started back to his wagon. He leaned over and whispered into Frodo's ear. "I'll leave you alone with them for a bit."  
  
Frodo nodded and looked up at Saradoc and Essy, his guardians, no, his parents for the past nine years. His tears finally broke through as Essy drew him in for a hug. "Thank you, so much, for all you've done," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"It was wonderful having you, Frodo-lad." She kissed his cheek and pulled away.  
  
"Son," Saradoc said as he hugged Frodo tightly. That one word led to a rush of tears from both hobbits. Saradoc kissed Frodo on the top of his head. "You're welcome back here at any time, remember that."  
  
"Yes, Uncle," said Frodo. "Thank you for being my father when I need one."  
  
"Saradoc smiled through his tears. "You're welcome and thank you for being my son when I need one."  
  
Frodo nodded, trying to fight back his tears. "You're welcome," he whispered.  
  
Beri was there as well. He still felt guilty about what he had told Merry. He hung his head as Frodo stood before him. He felt a hand under his chin and he was soon looking into Frodo's haunting blue eyes. "Good- bye, Frodo," he muttered.  
  
Frodo felt a slight tug in his heart at Beri's face. He felt somewhat guilty at how differently he had treated his two little cousins. He knelt before him. "Good-bye, Beri. I shall miss you more than you know." He watched as the impact of his words set into the small hobbit. "I need you to do something for me, Beri. It's something only you can do."  
  
"Anything, Frodo."  
  
"I need you to keep an eye on Merry for me." He leaned forward and whispered softly into Beri's ear. "And come by for more visits. Your grandfather misses you very much."  
  
Beri nodded. "I can do that, Frodo."  
  
Frodo hugged Beri. "Thank you, Beri." He kissed him on the head. "Good-bye."  
  
"Bye, Frodo," Beri said as Essy appeared as his side. He buried his face into his aunt's dress.  
  
Frodo turned to Merry whose face was now red with tears. "Merry, I have to go now." He knelt once again before his cousin. "We'll see each other again. I'll be here for your birthday."  
  
"Won't be the same," Merry said, his voice telling exactly what his heart was feeling.  
  
"No, but things can't stay the same forever. What will stay the same is you will always be my cousin and brother, wherever I go." He held Merry one last time.  
  
"Please, don't go" Merry said one last time, but he seemed to have lost the energy to fight.  
  
"Good-bye, Merry."  
  
"Good-bye, Frodo."  
  
Frodo rose to his feet and headed towards the wagon. Merry started to run towards him, but he was held back by his father. He didn't fight this time. Instead, he cried his father's arms.  
  
Frodo got into the wagon and sat beside Bilbo. "Please go now, before I change my mind."  
  
Bilbo nodded and they started away from Buckland and towards Bag End.  
  
"That was far more painful than I thought it would be."  
  
"They've been your family for nine years, Frodo. You've watched Merry grow up. I didn't expect it to be easy." Bilbo gazed ahead. "I didn't even expect you to take me up on my offer."  
  
"You didn't?" He shot Bilbo a puzzled look  
  
"I saw how close you were to them all."  
  
"Why did you ask me then?"  
  
"Never hurts to ask. Besides, those Sackville-Baggins' have been hanging around more recently, waiting for me to die, I expect. I knew I had to ask someone. You seemed the best choice."  
  
Frodo smiled. "I am glad I said yes. Despite all that."  
  
"As am I, my boy. As am I." 


	12. Visits

Disclaimer: Nope. Not a one of em is mine. ::hangs head:: How I wish I had been creative enough to think of Lord of the Rings.  
  
Estella Brandybuck-Nope. This isn't the last chapter. One more left after this. An unlucky 13 chapters. I'm glad you liked Bilbo!!!!! Poor everyone, but it's for the best in the long run.  
  
bailymag-Yup, it was from that song! Thing is I haven't seen that movie in YEARS. Thanks!!  
  
LOTR Board Comments  
  
*big smiles* That was a lovely chapter!-Lothithil (Thank you!!!)  
  
Pip, please don't say these are coming to an end! More, please, more!! You're wonderful-Silivren Ithildin (This one is, yes. One more chapter and thank you!!)  
  
Awwww! They are so cute. ((Merry, Beri, and Frodo)) That was a great one Pip!-Belladonna Took (Little hobbits are cute and so are their tweenaged older cousins. Thank you!!!!  
  
That was a great chapter! *smiles*-Queen of Gondor (THANKS!!!!)  
  
Aw, yay! *applauds enthusiastically* Good one Pip! =)-evermind (LOL. Thank you!!)  
  
That is so sweet. Very good chapter.-Orangeblossom Took (Aw, thank you!)  
  
I'm really enjoying this inkling keep up the good work-vaires (Glad you like it!!!)  
  
Chapter Twelve-Visits  
  
"Merry, Berilac, hurry up you two! Frodo will be here soon!" Essy called down to the river where the two cousins played.  
  
"Let's go, Beri. I don't want to miss him." Merry ran quickly out of the river. He and Beri had been standing, shin deep, splashing each other. "I'm so glad he's coming."  
  
Beri followed swiftly behind Merry. Since Frodo's departure, he had spent more time at Brandy Hall, playing with his cousin. "Me, too, Merry. I do wish he could've come to my birthday."  
  
"If he had, that would have been wonderful! We could've seen each other a whole month sooner." Merry smiled at Beri. "But we had fun, just the two of us."  
  
"I'm glad we're friends again, Merry."  
  
Merry stopped suddenly and looked at his older cousin. "Beri," he said. "Stop that."  
  
Beri stopped, too and went to Merry's side. "Stop? Stop what, Merry?"  
  
"Beri, we were always friends. You know that."  
  
"If you say so, Merry. Come on, we'd better get going." Beri held out his hand.  
  
Merry sighed, grabbed his cousin's hand, and headed toward Brandy Hall. He was happy Beri had been spending more time at Brandy Hall. He deeply enjoyed his cousin's company. He didn't, however, like Beri's assumption they had ever been any but friends. He loved his cousin very much. As much as Frodo, Merry had come to realize and he hoped he could convince Beri that is was true.  
  
Essy shook her head as the lads made their way to her. Both her son and her nephew were soaking wet. "You two..." She sighed. "Go on in and get into some dry clothes."  
  
"But, Mother, we might miss Frodo! We can change later, please?" Merry tugged on his mother's hand. "Please?"  
  
Essy looked at the two lads. She had to smile at how close they had become over the past few months, and she had a feeling it was because of something Frodo had said. "Fine, but don't come coughing to me if you get sick." She turned and went inside.  
  
Merry couldn't sit still. He was very excited to see Frodo again. The only contact they had had for the past few months were letters. He began pacing back and forth.  
  
"Merry, please, if we really are friends, sit down. You're making me dizzy."  
  
Merry sat on the grass beside Beri. "Why did you think we weren't friends before, Ber?"  
  
Beri shrugged. "You were always playing with Frodo and I played by myself. When I did play with Frodo, you were sad. I didn't want you to be sad and run away again." He looked down at the ground and picked at the grass.  
"I'm sorry, Beri. I always thought of you as a friend, even when I didn't act like it. I was very sad when you moved. We're cousins though, and friends for life. I never meant to make you feel otherwise."  
  
Beri looked curiously at Merry. "You were sad when I moved?"  
  
"Well, yes. Frodo was fun and all, but he didn't understand some things, like playing in mud. I preferred rolling around in it and being dirty. He always used to rush us in to be cleaned."  
  
"Older cousins can be a bore," Beri said, laughing.  
  
Merry laughed. "You're an older cousin, Beri."  
  
"Only by two years. That doesn't count." He began to pick grass of his wet trousers. "I'm covered in grass!"  
  
"See, you are an older cousin!" Merry fell back with laughter.  
  
Beri eyed his cousin. He thought for a moment before jumping on top of Merry. The two were deep into a playful wrestling match when a wagon came up the lane.  
  
"What are you two doing?" asked a voice.  
  
Merry and Beri both looked up. They jumped to their feet and ran to their cousin.  
  
"Frodo!" Merry exclaimed as he hugged his cousin.  
  
"It's good to see you both," Frodo replied as he hugged both lads at the same time. "I hope you two are having fun together," he said as the pulled away to look at his two cousins.  
  
They nodded in unison, looking very much like brothers at that moment. Both had the same light brown hair and the same facial features. They were also both very dirty and wet, the same look of mischief playing in their eyes. The only difference Frodo could see was their eye color, as Beri's light blue eyes sharply contrasted with Merry's grey ones.  
  
"Look at you two. Are you sure you aren't some other cousins of mine? You can't be Merry and Beri."  
  
"Frodo," Merry said, rolling his eyes. "You know it's us."  
  
"I guess I just never noticed how alike you two look."  
Merry looked over at Beri who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"We missed you, Frodo. Brandy Hall just isn't the same, but at least Beri's been coming over more."  
  
"Has he?" Frodo looked over at Beri and winked. "Wonderful. So Merry, you're going to be...twenty?"  
  
"No," said Merry, laughing.  
  
"Thirty-three?"  
  
"NO!" Merry giggled.  
  
"Well, how old are you going to be then?"  
  
"Eight, Frodo, eight!"  
  
"Oh, eight." He turned and looked at Beri. "I must be confusing you with Beri here. You just turned twenty right?"  
  
"No, Frodo and before you ask, I didn't turn thirty-three either. I'm ten now!" Beri stood up straight, very proud of his latest age.  
  
"So you are." He hugged Beri tightly. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday. We were going to come, but I came down with a small cold." At the looks of concern on his younger cousins' faces, Frodo smiled. "Don't worry, you two. I'm fine now."  
  
"You're here now, Frodo. Besides, you are closer to Merry." Beri held up a small hand before Frodo could respond. "I know you love me and are close to me, but don't try and tell me you aren't closer to Merry."  
  
Frodo smiled softly at Beri before kissing the top of his head. He did the same to Merry before standing up. He took a hold of their hands and the three walked inside.  
  
"Aunt Essy," he called.  
  
"Frodo-lad!" She came out of the kitchen and went over to Frodo. "Look at you." She hugged him tightly.  
  
"I've only been gone a few months, Aunt."  
  
"Still. I can see a change in you." She brushed his hair back from his face. "You keeping old Bilbo in line?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. He's wonderful. I'm glad I went to stay with him, even if it meant leaving here."  
  
"I'm glad you're happy, Frodo," Merry said as he squeezed Frodo's hand. "Besides, without you here, there's more food for me to eat."  
  
"Merry! Off with you and Berilac now. Change into some dry clothes. I'd like to catch up with my Frodo-lad."  
  
"Wait, Mother. Can I tell him about Uncle Paladin and Aunt Tine?"  
  
Essy smiled. "Of course, love."  
  
"Frodo, Aunt Tine's going to have another baby! They told us at Beri's birthday." Merry jumped up and down, tugging on Frodo's hand.  
  
"That is great news, Merry."  
  
"Alright, you told him. Now you two go and get changed before I do it for you."  
  
Merry and Beri nodded and headed down the hall towards Merry's room.  
  
Merry leaned over and said, "I do hope they have a lad. I need another lad cousin to play with."  
  
"Me, too," replied Beri. "We can teach him everything we know."  
  
Essy whispered into Frodo's ear. "Why does that worry me?" 


	13. Remembering

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm afraid. I wouldn't be in debt up to my eyeballs if I did. ::sighs:: One can only imagine!! I do, however, own Merry and Beri's sons!! Yay for me! Ok, the names are very original, but what can one do? As for Merry not having any children, it says that he and Pippin pass their offices to their sons so he had to at least one. Since I've stuck Pippin with only have one, I have to content myself with building up Merry's little family  
  
Estella-Me thinks Essy can see the future. LOL. It was sad to write this chapter, especially since I had to keep adding to it as I keep giving Merry children in my other story! Poor Merry!  
  
Ilovehobbits-Thank you! Little Merry and Frodo and everyone are wonders. ::dies @ well-written comment:: Thank you!! I'm always rather critical of my work so that means a lot! Innocence and happiness are the marks of hobbits, though you wouldn't know it from my stories...I have 3 more waiting in the wings and angst is a very common word. It is broken up with happiness and merriment that make hobbit, hobbits.  
  
LOTR Fan Board Comments:  
  
*sniff* That was a wonderful ending to a wonderful inkling! (((((Merry)))))-Queen of Gondor (Thank you!!)  
  
Beautiful; the end of an inkling is always a sad affair.-suzie sheelf (Yes, it is. ::Sniffles:: Thank you!!)  
  
AWWW! Pip, thank you! I loved reading about little Merry and Frodo. (((Pippinmerry)))-Belladonna Took (Glad I could please! Thanks for reading!)  
  
I loved this inkling! This last chapter was great! (Aw, thank you whoever!)  
  
Hey, Pip, what happened to Ferdi? Huh? Wonderful chapter, but sorry to see it end! *sniff*-Silivren Ithildin (You'll have to see! Thank you!)  
  
This was sad but very beautiful can't wait until your next inkling-vaires (Aw, thank you!!)  
  
Chapter Thirteen-Remembering  
  
Merry smiled to himself as he thought back to his eighth birthday. Frodo's first visit since moving to Bag End had been a happy memory and one that stayed with Merry, even now, fifty years later. He sipped his ale and glanced over at Beri, who sat hunched over the table, finishing up his report on how the crops were doing.  
  
He shook his head and laughed. "Beri, come over here and join me. It is my birthday after all."  
  
"This has to be done, Merry."  
  
"Well, yes it does, but I only get one birthday a year. Come on."  
  
Beri reluctantly joined Merry by the fire. He saw the look on his cousin face and knew he was lost in a distant memory. "What are you thinking of?"  
  
Merry smiled slightly. "My eighth birthday. Frodo's first visit to Buckland."  
  
"Yes, I see. I miss him you know, though not as much as you I would say."  
  
"Frodo once said I filled a void that was left by his parents death. When he left, I didn't think anything could replace my void."  
  
Beri chuckled. "I'd say Pippin did that."  
  
"Yes, he did. The day he was born had to be one of the best days of my life even though he lived in Tuckborough." Merry sighed and leaned forward. "In a way, I was closer to Pippin then Frodo. I guess because we weren't always together. But Frodo was my brother. And I do miss him."  
  
"Hard to believe he's been gone for..."  
  
"Nineteen years this September." Merry leaned back in his chair and thought back to that day.  
  
"I'll miss you, Frodo," he said through his tears.  
  
"I know, Merry." Frodo embraced his cousin. "Keep an eye on our Pippin for us. Remember, you are my brother," he whispered in his ear. He pulled away and kissed Merry on the forehead before turning to Pippin.  
  
"I'll never forget that day." He finished off his drink and poured himself another.  
  
Beri let out a light chuckle. "Look at the two of us."  
  
Merry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
"How often did we find our fathers sitting by the fire, drinking? After your father became Master?"  
  
Merry smiled. "Too often. Seemed to me they never did any work. Couldn't wait to do it myself."  
  
"Looks like we are."  
  
Merry waved a hand at Beri. "We work. Work far harder than that Took cousin of mine. He needs two assistants to help him," he said, referring to Regi and Ferdi who Pippin had named as his Stewards. "I only need you."  
  
"Merry, he's not just Thain of Tuckborough, which is bigger than Buckland I might add, he's Thain of..."  
  
"The Shire, I know Beri. I just like to pick on him." Merry looked over at his cousin. "That is what cousins are for."  
  
Beri smiled in spite of himself. "That they are. Merry, if Frodo had stayed, do you think he would've become Mayor?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," Merry said, shaking his head. "He went through too much. He just wanted peace, and that's what he got."  
  
"Sam went through the same, if you're telling the tale correctly."  
  
Merry looked back at the fire. He had told Beri of all they had gone through several years ago, when he had been named Master. It seemed only proper that the Master's steward knew the truth. Pippin had also told Regi and Ferdi, a few years before, but under different circumstances and for different reasons. "It was the truth. It was different for Sam though. I can't explain it though. Frodo could. Sam, too, if he ever felt like talking about."  
  
"None of you seem to feel like talking about."  
  
"It's hard, Beri. We saw too much, too soon. If you had been there..." He trailed off, and finished off his second drink.  
  
"Please don't, Merry." Beri held up a hand. "Believe when I say I couldn't have done half of what you did and an twelfth of what Frodo did. I don't know how you did it or why."  
  
"This, Beri." He gestured his arm around the room. "We did it because we wanted the Shire to remain just like it is. Frodo did what he did, went through what he went through for you, me, Sam, Pippin, everyone. Even those that thought he was just as mad as Bilbo." He poured himself a third drink. "Even the Sacksville-Baggins," he added with a smile.  
  
Beri thought for a moment. "I wish we could tell them. It may stop all the talk."  
  
"It may, but...but we swore not to tell anyone. Sam was very upset when he learned I'd told you." He finished off his drink. "Now that I think about it, he wasn't mad at Pippin, but that happened after I told you so, he may have just accepted it."  
  
Beri took the bottle of ale before Merry could pour a fourth drink. "Well look at the time, dear cousin!" He stood up and put the bottle away. "Here we are, sitting around like our fathers." He sat back down across from Merry.  
  
Merry laughed and shook his head. "Beri, I can always count on you to make forget." He grasped Beri's hand. "I thank you for that." He stood up and walked over to the desk. He signed off on Beri's report without reading it. "You know, in a way, it was a good thing Frodo left. Brandy Hall, not the Shire, I mean. I doubt we would've gotten this close. Well, we may have after you moved back to Brandy Hall, but I'm glad we got to know each other as children."  
  
"Me, too, Merry. I just wish I hadn't moved in the first place."  
  
"Why did you move anyways?" He went to the cupboard and retrieved the bottle of ale once again.  
  
"Merry," Beri started as he went over and took the bottle. "Sit. What would Estella say if I set you to her smelling like you bathed in ale?"  
  
"Hello, love?" Merry said as he sat back down. "You worry too much, cousin. And why are you ordering me around? Who's the Master and who's the Steward here?"  
  
"I am the older cousin, remember? Someone has to take Frodo's place. Otherwise, neither of us would be fit to run Buckland." He thought of his own two glasses of ale.  
  
"True. Now, answer my question. Why did you move?"  
  
Beri shrugged his shoulders. "My father didn't get along with Grandfather. Don't ask me why, they just...didn't."  
  
"Grandfather was very different from Uncle Meri. So was my father for that matter. Wonder why they got along so well."  
  
"My father wasn't afraid to say something. Not that your father was, Merry," he added quickly. "Just...my father was more...vocal, I guess would be the best word."  
  
"Where's Frodo when you need him? He could always find the right word, that cousin of ours."  
  
"I'm sure he's happy where ever he is."  
  
"That is he, Beri. That brother of mine." Merry shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Do you think we ever see him again? I don't mean now, but after we...well, you know what I mean."  
  
"I don't know, Beri. We may. I'll have to ask Legolas next time I see him."  
  
"You plan on seeing him again?" Beri said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, yes. He's been living in Gondor off and on for years now. Pippin and I have talked about returning pretty regularly. He's been Thain for nearly six years now and has establish a name for himself. He wants to take Faramir to meet his namesake." He looked away from Beri and at the fire. "I plan to go with him."  
  
"Both of you plan on leaving at the same time?" Beri raised an eyebrow at his cousins.  
  
"Yes, I do believe we can trust you and Regi to keep an eye on things for us. Keep everyone in line."  
  
"Well, you can, but..." Beri shook his head. "I don't know what everyone will say. Estella for one, your sons."  
  
Merry laughed. "She knows already and is encouraging us. As for Perry, Merry-lad, and Harry..." He shook his head, thinking of his twelve- year-old son, Peredoc, six-year-old son, Meridas, and one-year-old Tharadoc "They understand. Neither has any interest in going anyways."  
  
"That's their mother, thankfully. Hate to think they inherited their father's thirst for adventure." Beri thought for a moment. "Although, one would think they'd want to see Rohand or..."  
  
"Rohan," Merry said with a chuckle. "Perry doesn't want to go since Rory won't be able to. And Merry-lad because Sarry won't. Harry's too young." He sighed. "I'm beginning to think our wives conspired and planned on having our lads at the same time," he said, referring to the fact that Beri's son, Rorimas, was the same age as Perry, his other son, Saramoc, was the same age as Merry-lad, and his youngest, Paladoc was the same age as Harry. Perry and Rory had been born within three days of each other, Merry-lad and Sarry had been born on the same day, and little Pally and Harry were just two days apart. The lad had become each other's best friends, none of them really willing to leave the other's company, especially Perry and Rory.  
  
"It'll be hard, you know." Beri looked at his feet. "I'll have to be father to six lads instead of just three."  
  
Merry smiled. "You'll manage. The way our lads hang around each other now, you father them all as much as I do." He looked over as his cousin. "You and Regi get on pretty well, don't you?"  
  
"Of course! We both have to deal with a crazy cousin who likes to...gallivant all over the place. We've had long discussions at the Green Dragon about the two of you." Beri sat back in his chair. "I'll be all alone. Regi at least will have Ferdi."  
  
Merry glanced swiftly at the floor. "Ferdi's going too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Merry simply shrugged. "I don't know. Something happened. Pippin's ordered him to go with us."  
  
"Hard to imagine Pippin ordering anyone around."  
  
"Yes, I know." Merry looked up at his cousin. "Off with you now, Beri. We're done for the night I'd say and that wife of yours is probably wondering what's keeping you."  
  
Beri nodded. "Happy birthday, Merry," he said as he rose and left the room.  
  
Merry sighed and moved to the fire to put it out. "I hope we can see one another again, Frodo," he whispered. 


End file.
